


Apparitions

by th3craft3r



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Short Multi-Chapter, Weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3craft3r/pseuds/th3craft3r
Summary: When Bran returns from a vision, he brought someone back unintentionally. Arya is annoyed. Meera needs help. Jon and Sansa have no idea.





	1. Chapter 1

Bran gasps for air as he let go of the weir wood tree. “What in the bloody hell was that?” he mumbles, disbelieving. The godswood is quiet and he surmises that Meera had gone off to somewhere while he took on one of his visionary travels.

At the sound of a twig breaking, Bran whips his head to where it is coming from. He sees Meera, returning. “Done with your travels, I assume?” Meera asks and Bran nods in reply. “Can you accompany me back?”

Meera bends down with a sigh. “I told you we should’ve taken your sled,” she says as Bran climbs onto her back. “And what?” Bran asks. “Miss the chance that I can hold on to you?” he jests. Meera heaves. “You’re not exactly light as a feather.”

 

* * *

 

On the other side of the castle, Arya is polishing Needle as she perches on one of Winterfell’s restored tower, overlooking the castle yard below. The people on her list were long gone but she still makes sure her deathly skills are still sharp. After practicing her craft away from prying eyes, she decides to head back to the keep since her stomach is already protesting. Her sister is probably still hearing petitions and Jon hasn’t returned from the hunt yet so she decides to seek out Bran.

As Arya descends the steps of the tower, she notices someone is following her. She turns abruptly only to discover that no one is there. She narrows her eyes then resumes down the stairs, her hand on Needle’s handle. When she emerges from the tower, she notices an auburn-haired boy peering out behind a tree ten paces away from her. When their eyes met, the boy hides immediately.

“Come out of there!” Arya commands and waits for the boy to show his face. “I don’t want to drag you out of there,” she adds and not for long, the boy walks over to her.

“Hello, Aunt Arya!” the boy greets, running to hug her.

“What!?” Arya asks in disbelief. “Look here, you might be mistaken. I don’t have any nephews,” she tells the boy as she pushes him at arm's length.

“Oh sure you do.” the boy replies, smiling at her. “Or you will,” he adds which causes Arya to raise her brow.

“Oh, bloody hell. I don’t have time for this nonsense.” Arya sighs and walks away but when she arrives at the keep, she notices the boy is following her. Arya is getting annoyed and she whirls around. “Look, stop following me or you’ll regret it.” she snaps at the boy but notices upon closer inspection, he looks a lot like Robb. That gives her pause. The boy’s blue eyes looking up at her stubbornly. “Okay, you want food?” she asks. “But after that, leave me alone.”

The boy smiles up at her. “Okay, but where’s mother?”

“How should I know?” Arya retorts, feeling irritated. “Who’s your mother anyway?” she asks as they head into the kitchen. The boy only looks at her quizzically.

“Who else?” the boy inquires. “Sansa of course,” he adds which stops Arya on her tracks to whirl around again. “Say what now?”

“I’m Edric, Son of Sansa Stark and Jon Snow.” Arya bursts into a fit of laughter upon hearing the words. Not in million lifetimes that would be possible. Jon and Sansa can barely tolerate each other in the same room.

The boy - Edric, however, looks hurt. “You don’t believe me.”

“Of course not!” Arya tells him. “What you’re saying is impossible. Stop playing with me and bugger off.”

Edric starts crying and Arya feels guilty and she has no idea what to do. “Stop crying.” She says, willing the boy to stop. She was about to touch him when he recoils. “I want to see mother!” Edric wails.

“She’s not your mother, okay?” Arya scolds which makes Edric cry harder. “Don’t say that!” the boy retorts.

“Look, you’re getting on my nerves already. Go find your real mother.” Arya says but then she notices something odd. “Fucking Seven Hells! What happened to your hand?” she inquires in disbelief for there is a hole in the boy’s hand where his palm should be. It appears to be transparent.

“Every time you deny my existence, a part of me vanishes.” Edric quiets down to sniffles. “That’s why I’m here in the first place, to make sure I exist in the future.”

Arya’s mind is swirling. “What in the world is going on?” she asks herself. “I need to see Bran,” she says and runs off, leaving Edric.

 

* * *

 

Bran is eating his midday meal with Meera in the dining hall when Arya finds him. “There you are!” Arya says loudly, catching her breath. “Bran, I need to talk to you,” she tells him as she makes her way to the table, thanking Meera along the way as she hands her a freshly baked bread.

“About what?” Bran asks as he stops midway into a spoonful of chicken soup.

“Something weird,” Arya says. Meera stops chewing on a slice of venison to look at them oddly. Realizing for the first time that she’s marrying into a House full of weirdness. Her betrothed for instance is the three-eyed raven, a green-seer. His sister is an assassin that can swap faces. Their cousin rides dragons and she isn’t sure what Sansa is, except make any Lord cower with her icy gaze.

“Weird like what?” Bran inquires as he wipes his mouth with the sleeves of his winter furs.

“Weird like Jon - Sansa having a kid, weird,” Arya replies instantly then takes a bite of bread. Meera drops her spoon and it clatters to the floor. In a few heartbeats, nobody speaks.

“Arya!” Bran calls out. “What are you talking about?” But before Arya can speak, he finds the answer standing in the doorway of the dining hall. “Oh...” he trails off and Arya follows his gaze. “How is this possible...” Bran mumbles as Edric enters the room.

Meera is rooted in her place as she looks at the siblings staring wide-eyed into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the invisible son

Arya is pacing back and forth on the solar as Bran stares at the boy in front of him. Meera had gone to fetch Sansa and was quite relieved when she left them there.

“Okay, tell me again how it is possible for you to be here?” Bran asks, looking warily at his ‘nephew.’

Edric smiles. Arya wants to strangle him. “Oh, you tell me, Uncle Bran. You’re the one whose been traveling to gods know where and when. I just hitched a ride back.”

“Hey, mind your tongue boy, or I’ll deny your existence until only your eyeball is left.” Arya reprimands.

“Arya, that’s not an appropriate way to talk to our nephew.” Bran scolds as he spares his elder a glance.

Arya crosses her arms. “Well, he should be more polite. Sansa wouldn’t raise him that way.” She replies. “You know if ever he exists in the future,” she adds. “And that’s a big ‘if’. Your mother and father hardly speak to one another as it is.” she sighs and narrows her eyes at Edric.

“They say I took after Father, actually,” Edric replies with a hint of sadness. “If I exist that is,” he adds and looks away.

 

* * *

 

The chamber’s door opens and Sansa strides in, wrapped up in her blue winter dress, embroidered with the Tully trout and Stark direwolf at the front. “Okay, Meera said it is something important. What’s the matter?” she asks and sheds her cloak. She shifts her gaze toward Arya when Bran didn’t speak.

“Mother!” Edric shouts excitedly but makes no move to go to Sansa. And it looks like she didn’t notice him as well.

Arya spares the boy a glance. “Well, now you’ve seen her,” she tells him.

Sansa raises a brow questioningly. “Who are you talking to?” she asks her sister.

Arya inhales deeply. Then exhales before saying, “Your son has been bugging me.” she informs her sister. Sansa looks more confused.

“Arya, what are you talking about? What son?” the Eldest Stark asks, walking closer, towards her sister.

“Umm... This boy over here who claims to be your son.” Arya gestures towards Edric who looks about to cry again. “She can’t see me.” the boy mumbles.

“It’s not funny Arya. I have to interrupt my duties for this.” Sansa scolds as she glances to where Arya was pointing and sees no one there.

“I am not joking!” Arya responds. “Your son is standing right there!” she points again at Edric who by now is crying again - with actual tears and not just for show.

“I don’t have a son!” Sansa snaps and Edric cries harder.

“Oh, dear... There goes his thumb.” Arya says with worry then turns to Bran. “He wasn’t joking about slowly vanishing I guess.”

“What’s gotten into you two?” Sansa asks both of her siblings. “Stop it with this nonsense.” And as soon as she said it, another finger vanished from Edric’s hand.

“Shush...” Arya tells her sister as she put a finger to her lips. Then she turns to the boy and commands, “Cover your ears.”

“With what?” the boy asks and waves his hand with the missing palm. Arya sighs. “Figure it out,” she replies and sees the boy pout from the corner of her eyes.

“Look, for some reason, you can’t see him but Bran and I can. And each time, you deny his existence, a part of him disappears.”

Sansa looks at them incredulously. “And who pray tell, is this boy’s father?” she asks with a smirk, the sooner she deals with whatever situation this is, the better.

“Jon.” Bran pipes up, speaking for the first time. Sansa blanches for a moment then regains her composure. “Yeah right and I am the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.” she jokes.

“I am serious,” Bran says solemnly. “Look, Sansa, it’s my fault. I traveled into one possible future and unknowingly brought him back with me.”

“Oh, Bran... Not you too.” Sansa sighs. Before she can speak any further, Jon enters the room with muddied boots and all, causing Sansa’s irritation.

“Meera tells something is amiss,” Jon says as he sheds his furs and unbuckles his sword-belt. “So, what’s wrong?” he asks. Sansa is looking anywhere else but him - although her cheeks turned into a lighter shade of red. Bran and Arya looked at each other.

It was in that moment Edric decides to do something. He makes his way to Arya and passes by his mother along the way, he momentarily brushes against her hand and Sansa yelps a bit, feeling the warmth.

“Aunt Arya, can you and Uncle Bran leave for a bit and lock them up here?” Edric whispers. Bran and Arya stare at each other again. Then Arya clears her throat. “Okay, you two stay here, while I help Bran get back to his room.”

“No, let me do it.” Jon offers immediately, eager not to be confined with Sansa in the same space.

“No, I’ll do it,” Arya says adamantly. “Just stay here, the both of you.” then she looks at Sansa who is about to protest. “We are not done talking.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Arya got Bran’s sled across the threshold, they lock the chamber door. Good thing there is a deadbolt outside of it. They hear as Jon scrambles to open it.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake stop with this childish nonsense!” Jon yells from inside.

Arya and Bran press their ears against the door as Sansa and Jon begin to argue.

“Oh, why don’t you just jump out the window?” Sansa mumbles and Jon shots her a glare.

They thought that they could start over when they finally found each other but their relationship had been strained once again when Danaerys came into play and Jon had bent the knee in exchange for the help against the White Walkers. Sansa resented him for that - for throwing away the North’s independence just like that. But some part of her also understood the sense in what he had done but there also a part of her that seems to be cross with him most of the time for some inexplicable reason.

Jon, for his part, was not necessarily hostile with her but he just can’t figure out a way to be close to her. Any attempt on small talks only leads to disagreements and he was getting tired of it so he decided to treat her with cool detachment.

“So, what’s this all about?” Jon asks with cool courtesy.

Sansa swallows the lump in her throat. “Well... I guess they are just messing with us...” Sansa starts and then feels the hand grabbing her wrist. She yelps in surprise and nearly stumbles into Jon.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jon asks.

“Uh, nothing,” Sansa says. She feels like she’ll die in embarrassment acting like that in front of him. And then she felt the hand again and she jumps back, clinging to Jon.

“Oh, gods... What was that?” she cowers behind him, practically using him as a shield.

“Sansa, what’s gotten into you?” Jon asks again, sounding annoyed.

“Someone just touched me!” Sansa shrieks. And then a chair overturns.

“Seven Hells!” Jon curses and reaches for his sword but Sansa was quick to grab his arm. “Wait, maybe they were telling the truth,” she says.

“Truth about what?” Jon asks and Sansa’s cheeks flush.

“What’s going on anyway?” Jon inquires again when he didn’t receive any reply. “And what’s that just now?” he wonders.

“Well, that would be our son, I guess,” Sansa says and she can’t believe herself that those words can come out of her mouth. “You, know... If you believe Bran and Arya,” she adds quickly. Jon looks like he’d been clobbered.

Outside the solar, still pressed against the door, Bran and Arya grins at each other. “This sounds interesting.” Bran quips.

Meera looks on, sighs and shakes her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! just a quick addition for this fic. thanks for reading and i do apologize for the mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edric gets a little pushy.

The look of disbelief is written all over Jon’s face at what he just heard. Sansa is still latching on to his arm, preventing him from reaching for his sword above the center table of the solar. He turns to Sansa, seeing her reddened cheeks.

“Have you gone mad?” Jon asks, his brows raising. That earns him a glare from his cousin. The idea of them having a son was ridiculous. Sansa lets go of his arm and retreat back to the locked door.

Jon looks around the room. There seems to be no suspicious movement so he decides to inspect. “Maybe they just have some kind of contraption here to overturn the chair from outside.” Jon is saying as he bends down to right the chair. Then all of a sudden, he feels a hard push on his back, resulting in his face kissing the cold stone floor.

An amused snort escapes Sansa at Jon’s prone form on the floor. Jon looks up at her. “What did you do that for?” He asks his cousin.

“Me?” Sansa questions. “I didn’t do anything!” she defends but barely holding in a laugh.

Jon grimaces and Sansa walks over to help him up. She extends a hand but then in an instant, someone shoves her down, causing her to fall on top of Jon who grunts as her weight presses him down. Awkwardly, his head is buried against her chest. He feels warm as her mounds brush against his face.

“Stop it!” Sansa shrieks as she rolls over and disentangles herself from Jon. “Arya! Get in here!” Sansa commands as she struggles to get up. Jon rises after her. “Listen, little man, if you don’t stop this I’m going to be very cross with you.” she scolds into thin air.

Jon for his part stares suspiciously at Sansa. They wait for something to happen again, neither of them moving. Silence permeates the room and they eye each other. Carefully, Sansa walks over to the door and Jon follows her. “What’s happening here?” Jon asks.

“I don’t know.” Sansa simply says, her eyes darting around the room. “Arya, get in here this instant. I want to talk to this boy,” she says. They hear the deadbolt slide and the door is push open.

As soon as Arya enters, her eyes found Edric in the corner of the room, sulking and sniffling. She runs to his side with worry. “What happened?” she asks the boy who was hugging his legs as he sits down.

“What’s wrong?” Sansa inquires. Her voice lace with concern then she walks over to her sister who is consoling an invisible someone on the corner of the room.

“He’s crying,” Arya says as she looks up at her sister. “He says you yelled at him.”

Sansa lets out a long sigh and can’t believe she was taking the situation seriously. “What’s his name?” she asks Arya.

“Edric,” Arya replies.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you, Ed,” Sansa mumbles, feeling a little silly talking to thin air.

“Okay, last time I checked I didn’t have a son,” Jon says exasperatedly as he walks back to the center table to retrieve his sword. “If this is some meticulous game you’re playing, it’s not amusing,” he says.

“Shut up!” Sansa yells at him. “Can’t you see he’s crying?” she asks.

“Yes, I can’t see him. That’s the point.” He is right and neither Sansa can see their supposed son. “But nonetheless, is that how you’ll treat our son?” she asks. Then she realizes that what she just said was probably weird, to say the least. _“our son.”_ the words echoes in her mind and she turns away with an embarrassed look. Arya is looking between the other two, not sure what to do.

Jon is taken aback with what he just heard. _“our son.”_ the words ring in his ears. Words that came out of Sansa’s mouth, directed at him. Her mouth, he notices that it is perfectly-shaped. The curve of her lips that’s beautiful if she doesn’t frown all the time. “Whoa... Stop right there.” he thinks and shakes his head. “Where did those thoughts even came from?”

“Hey! What’s happening in there?” they hear Bran’s voice outside.

“Well, I think Sansa acknowledged that they have a son!” Arya yells back. “Albeit an invisible one,” she adds. That earns her a smack from her sister.

“Okay.” Jon starts and slowly makes his way over to his cousins. “Let’s say that what you’re telling is true.” he elaborates. “But I can’t quite recall that Sansa and I had been...” he trails off.

“Had been what?” Arya asks instantly, brows raising in amusement at her cousin’s predicament.

“Well, you know...” Jon stammers. And Sansa feels like she wants to dig a hole and crawl into it. “... intimate.” Jon finishes. Sansa blushes a deep shade of red while Arya starts laughing. “That’s just disgusting.” Arya comments and that earns her a nudge from Edric who by now has a small smile on his face.

“Why is he here anyway?” Sansa asks to change the subject. Jon walks out the chamber to fetch Bran who is craning his neck to hear what’s going on inside.

Arya turns to Edric. “Why are you here?” she relays the question.

“Just as I told you before, I’m here to make sure of my existence.” The boy replies, his blue eyes, the same color of her mothers is full of determination.

“Hmmm... Now I can see your resemblance to your mother.” Arya quips. Sansa raises her brows at the bit of information. “He says that he’s here to ensure his existence,” Arya tells her sister.

“And pray tell, how?” Sansa asks, sparing a glance to where she thinks her son is sitting.

“I don’t know,” Edric says. “But I can feel that something bad is going to happen to Mother.”

Arya relays the boy’s answer and Jon returns with Bran just in time to hear it. Sansa blanches and looks at her siblings and cousin.

“What did he say?” Jon asks, moving a bit closer to Sansa as if the gesture is enough to protect her from anything.

“Look, I don’t know exactly but I can feel it,” Edric says. This time, it is Bran who tell them.

“You can see him too?” Jon asks his cousin and Bran answers him with a nod. “Okay, I can’t still believe everything’s that’s going on but I’ll make sure that nothing bad will happen to Sansa,” Jon says.

“Umm... Jon, he’s narrowing his eyes at you.” Bran whispers. “Why?” Jon asks and then Arya bursts into a fit of giggles. “This is really disgusting.”

Sansa and Jon look at her as if willing her to explain. “Apparently, you call each other ‘my, love.’” Jon steps away further from Sansa. Sansa, in turn, bites her lip and clenches her fist.

“Oh, this is exhausting.” Sansa huffs and walks over to sit at one of the reclining chairs by the window.

“Edric says that Jon would give you a massage whenever you feel tired,” Bran tells his sister.

“Hey, I didn’t say that!” Edric exclaims. “But that’s a good idea!” he tells his uncle.

“Uh... No way I’m doing that.” Jon says defensively.

“Your son’s pouting Jon,” Bran tells him. Thankfully, Sansa saves him. “There’s no need for that,” she says and heaves a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed's a little chatty.

On most days, Jon and Sansa can’t be seen together for long stretches of time. However, since Edric’s... shall we say, ‘appearance’ Jon had been constantly watching her. Sansa can’t blame him actually since Edric’s warning. It also terrifies Sansa that something bad is about to happen to her. However, she does yearn for some space.

“Stop hovering.” Sansa snaps at Jon who is pacing not far away from her as she reads some of the newly arrived messages from the rookery.

“I am not hovering,” Jon replies as he stops by the window.

Sansa regards him with an irritated look. “Then stop pacing. You’re driving me mad.”

Jon smirks. “Sorry.” Jon mumbles and moves to join Sansa, sitting directly across her and picks up one of the parchment to read it. Sansa stares at him momentarily then goes back to reading her own parchment.

“Stop doing that!” Sansa reprimands across him. “What did I do now?” Jon asks, knitting his brows together.

“You’re gritting your teeth!” Sansa answers. _“Oh, great now I’m noticing his every action.”_ she realizes. _“And stop flexing your damn arms,”_ she adds in her thoughts.

Jon held up his arms in surrender then stands up. “Where are you going?” Sansa asks as Jon heads for the door.

“Out.” Jon simply says. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone,” he adds, stepping out.

“And why would I do that?” Sansa retorts.

“You heard Arya...” Jon starts, stopping just outside the door. “Your son says something bad is going to happen.”

Sansa is left alone in the solar. _“He’s your son too.”_ her mind tells her as she lets go of the parchment and rest her back against the chair.

They spent the whole afternoon trying to avoid Edric - which was a tall order since they can’t actually see him. So, the next best thing was to steer clear of Arya and Bran, thinking that the boy is with either of them. The last thing she heard was Edric got bored and went exploring around and surprisingly, Arya went with him.

Arya and Bran were the designated guardian of Edric since they are the only ones who can see him. Jon is walking aimlessly, lost in his own thoughts. _“Stubborn girl.”_ his mind comments. Honestly, he is worried about Sansa. Although he does not completely believe that he has a son - an invisible one (which was a ridiculous idea, to begin with), still he can’t help but worry. And to make matters worse, Sansa seems to snap at his every move. He stops and finds himself outside Robb’s room.

“Okay, can you tell me about my fate in the future?” He hears Arya’s voice talking to someone and he pushes the door open. There is nobody there except his cousin.

“Arya, who are you talking to?” Jon asks as he closes the door behind him.

“Your son, of course.” Arya simply replies and stares at the empty space next to her like someone is really there.

 _“Bloody hell... He does exist.”_ Jon thinks and walks over to sit at the foot of the bed.

Arya looks troubled. “Hey, that couldn’t be true!” she exclaims.

“What?” Jon asks her and she turns to stare at him.

“It’s true!” Edric says, unfortunately, Jon can’t hear him - but Arya sure can. Clearly. “You married a smith! You are pregnant when I left with Uncle Bran.” Edric pauses. “Although you live far to the South with Uncle Bull.” the adds miserably.

“Uncle Bull?” Arya questions.

“Yes, Uncle Gendry,” Edric replies. “Well, at least that is what happening where I came from,” he adds then pauses again to look at his father with a troubled expression on his face. He turns back to his aunt. “Why is father brooding?” he asks.

“What do you mean?” Arya asks in return, sparing Jon an amused look. “He always broods,” she adds, glad to change the subject. She’s not really going to talk about her potential future while Jon is there to eavesdrop.

“Hey, what are you two talking about?” Jon inquires. “I’m right here.”

“Umm... No...” Edric trails off. “I can’t remember seeing him brood... Except for that one time when Mother was sick after giving birth to Lya.”

“Wait, hold on... You mean to tell me, you have a sister? How many are you going to be?” Arya’s voice goes up a notch. Then she turns to Jon. “Oh, you’ll be busy.”

Jon raises a brow but still a bit glad his presence is acknowledged finally.

“Apparently, Edric here tells me that he has two sisters and three more brothers! Jon! That’s half a dozen!”

“Oh gods, I can’t believe this!” Jon sighs and moves to stand.

Arya starts laughing hysterically. “Oh, gods... Sansa will be like a broodmare.” she huffs and puffs.

“Don’t talk about your sister like that.” Jon admonishes her.

Arya grins wider. “What? Now, you’re defending her honor? How noble.” she quips then abruptly stops. “Oops, your son is not pleased.”

 

* * *

 

Sansa is bored with reading the missives. Tallies of available supplies and other trivial things are not exactly registering on her mind so she stacks the parchment on a drawer under the table then heads out to clear her mind.

She’s thinking of going for a ride outside but it is already late and Jon’s words ring in her ears. _“Don’t do anything stupid.”_ and riding outside just after the sun had set will be one of the things that Jon will consider stupid. So instead, she decides to head back to the Lord’s (or Lady’s) Chamber - hers now and take a nap. She hopes she won’t run into Arya or Bran... Or Jon along the way.

But as luck would have it, she passes by what used to be Robb’s room and overhears Arya’s voice so she decides to stop and press her ears against the door to listen in. She realizes that what she’s doing is the exact opposite of avoiding them.

“Hey, how old are you Ed?” Arya is asking. There’s a pause and then, “Wow! He’s just ten Jon!” Arya exclaims. _“Jon’s in there with Ed?”_ Sansa wonders. “Six kids in ten years!” Arya continues.

“Oh, stop it,” Jon says. “I can’t believe this.”

“Hey, careful of what you say!” Arya reprimands. “Your son’s toes might disappear.”

“What?” Jon exclaims, disbelieving.

 _“Six kids in ten years? What the hell are they talking about?”_ Sansa wonders again as she pushes the door open.

“Oh, hey!” Arya greets. “There’s the broodmare!”

“Arya!” Jon scolds as he runs a hand on his beard. The same beard that Sansa feels the inexplicable sudden want to scratch.

“Mother!” Edric bounces off the bed excitedly as he ran to hug his mother. Sansa feels the warmth enveloping her midsection. “Umm... What is he doing?” she asks Arya with an alarmed face.

“Relax, he’s just hugging you.” Arya answers.

“Wow, you get a hug and I got a push and indifference just a while now.” Jon comments.

“Can’t fault the boy for choosing the more agreeable parent.” Sansa quips. Her mind had surrendered to the weird situation and she decides to play along. Arya giggles - a rare occurrence.

“Yeah well, I can agree,” Arya says. “Keep on brooding and Ed will favor his mother more often.”

“I don’t brood.” Jon defends and is rewarded with raised brows from the sisters.

“Although interesting to know that apparently, you look like a fool with a contented grin all the time when Ed was born... Or will be born... Ugh, this is confusing... But you get the idea.”

“Are you making this up?” Jon asks while Sansa tries not to smile in amusement, instead, she clears her throat. By then Edric lets go of her to run to his father and embrace him as well.

When Jon feels the warmth he just stands there frozen on the spot. Then his right hand came up in a gesture to pat his invisible son’s head. “Uh, how does this work exactly?” Jon he asks. “Does my hand go through him?”

Arya stares for a moment. “I don’t know. I can see and touch him so I can’t tell the difference. But your hand is actually on his head, not exactly going through him.” Arya offers. Jon notices that there’s some kind of invisible force stopping his hand. It’s faint but distinct. He tries to trace Ed’s form, looking like a fool in Sansa’s opinion as he tries to embrace thin air.

“Six kids in ten years,” Arya says with a grin to his sister. Jon and Sansa can only look at each other with reddened cheeks.

"A word of warning, though," Arya tells her sister. "You fell... will fall sick after giving birth to Lya. That will cause Jon to be broody again." she finishes.

"Lya?" Sansa asks confusion clouding her face.

"Yeah, your daughter. Try and keep up." Arya says nonchalantly.

"Don't tell me she's also here," Sansa warns as her eyes darts around and expecting some phantom warmth might hug her any moment.

"Calm your tits, she's not here," Arya says.

"Arya!" Sansa and Jon scolds at the same time. "Watch your language!" Sansa adds. "There's a kid here."

"Ooops, my bad. He can't exactly cover his ears with that hole on his hand." Arya defends, gesturing towards her nephew. Her words cause an evident alarm on Jon's face.

"What do you mean a hole in his hand? Is he hurt?" Jon asks.

Arya shrugs. "You see - every time you deny his existence, a part of him vanishes. That's why I warned you a while ago." Arya explains and Jon looks to be lost in his thoughts for a moment.

“Can I sleep with mother and father tonight?” Edric asks his aunt while he remains standing by Jon’s side, the look on his face is full of eagerness.

Arya smiles mischievously. “Sure you can,” she answers with a wink.

“What did you just agreed to?” Sansa inquires in alarm.

“Oh, nothing...” Arya answers. “It’s just Ed wants to sleep between the both of you tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m telling you, this is a bad idea.” Jon protests, scratching the back of his head as he stands at the threshold of the Lady’s chamber.

Arya smirks at him. “Why? Scared you’ll like it?” she teases. “If you can only see Ed now, you’ll not be having second thoughts.”

Edric for his part is pouting at his father’s protests. He reminds Arya the kind of look Sansa gets whenever there are no more lemon-cakes left. The young boy walks over to the bedside table and sends the candlestick flying. “Oh, great. He’s throwing tantrums now.” Arya informs Jon.

“What was that?” Sansa’s voice inquires as she changes into her night shift just at the other side of a partition in the room.

“Ed’s throwing things.” Arya answers which only prompts another question.

“Why?” Sansa asks.

“Jon’s being a coward,” Arya replies.

“I don’t see any problem with this arrangement,” Meera says as she peeks inside the room, standing next to Jon by the door. “Come on, you’re just sharing a bed after all. And Ed’s going to be between you two.” Bran adds from Jon’s other side.

Sansa finishes changing and joins them but looks terribly unhappy. And upon seeing her face, Jon protests again. “Maybe I should just sleep on the floor.” Then a book from Sansa’s table flies across the room.

“Just get in here already,” Sansa says irritably, eyeing the book that landed in the middle of the room.

“You know, you’re acting like the girl in this relationship.” Meera quips. Bran nods his agreement and Arya laughs.

“Well, this would be a lot easier if there was a relationship, to begin with.” Jon sighs as he steps into the room that suddenly falls silent. Sansa looks to be in agreement with him at least.

“It’s settled then,” Bran says. “We’ll be going ahead.” he climbs onto Meera’s back.

“I’m leaving too.” Arya pipes up but Sansa asks her to stay. “Wait, we need you just yet.”

Arya raises a brow. “Where’s he?” Sansa asks, her gaze sweeping across the room.

“He’s sitting on the bed,” Arya replies as Sansa climbs onto her spacious bed and settles under the furs. “Come here, Ed,” Sansa says and pats the space next to her. Arya smiles as she watches Edric scramble happily to get to his mother’s side. She turns to look at Jon and sees his conflicted face.

Sansa feels the slight dip on the space beside her. And then the warm phantom arms hugging her waist.

Arya sees her nephew gaze expectingly at his father so she walks over to him and hits him on the shoulder. “What are you waiting for?” she asks. “Shall I tuck you in?”

Jon reluctantly climbs into bed after getting rid of his boots and his cloak. He maintains a safe distance from Sansa, careful not to maybe squish their son.

“Alright, everything seems to be in order.” Arya shares. “I’ll guess it’s time for me to go.” She dashes out the chamber. “And try not to kill each other,” she adds she closes the door.

Silence envelopes the room as Jon shifts uncomfortably, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. From the other side of the bed, Sansa tries to close her eyes and then she feels the phantom form beside her turning, probably trying to find a comfortable position.

After a long moment, Jon spares a glance at Sansa. “Do you think he’s already asleep?” he asks.

With eyes still closed, Sansa mumbles, “How should I know. We can’t exactly see him.”

Between them, Edric smiles to himself as he listens.

“So... We’re really doing this huh,” Jon says as he turns his gaze back to the ceiling.

“It’s been a long day Jon, I’d rather sleep.” Sansa answers and shifts, making sure she remains covered in the sheets.

“Maybe later I should go.” Jon offers but Sansa didn’t answer. Then all of a sudden Jon feels the push and he ends up falling off the bed.

“I think that answers your question,” Sansa informs him. “You just couldn’t wait until he falls asleep.” she adds with a smirk.

Jon climbs back on the bed. “Okay son, I’ll stay,” he tells the boy who he wishes would stop pushing him around. And then he feels the force pulling on his left arm. It slowly moves and settles on Sansa’s waist.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Sansa asks, surprise evident on her face.

“It’s not me,” Jon answers and tries to yank his hand away but their phantom son pulls at it again. He heaves a sigh.

“Leave it,” Sansa says. “We won’t die if we touch each other,” she adds and closes her eyes once again. But then... Sansa feels her own right hand being pulled and it settles on Jon’s arm. She sighs deeply. _“Oh, the devil.”_ her mind screams. They look a bit awkward, holding each other with a wide space between them and their son settles down.

“I think you should stay inside the castle for the next few days,” Jon tells Sansa. She slowly opens an eye. “I’m not your prisoner,” she says. “And I’m the Lady of this castle.”

“I don’t care if you’re the bloody queen, I’m just worried about your safety,” Jon explains.

Sansa grunts. “Oh, I miss the days when you’re not worried about me.”

“What are you trying to say? Of course, I worry about you.” Jon says. “As well as the safety of everybody else in this castle,” he adds looking at her.

Sansa offers him a small smile before she realizes they are looking at each other for a bit long. “Good night, Jon,” she tells him

“Good night Sansa,” Jon replies and closes his own eyes.

Between them, Edric has a huge grin on his face as his thumb materializes.

* * *

It is the hour of the wolf and Arya hears knocking on her chamber’s door. In a flash, she grabs Needle from her bedside table and scans the darkness.

“Aunt Arya....” a boy call and then another knock on her door. Arya rubs the sleep off her eyes as she fumbles in the dark to look for a flint to light her lamp. After managing to produce some light, she walks over to answer her door. _“Bloody hell...”_

“What do you want?” she asks annoyingly as she opens the door.

Edric greets her with a huge smile. “Look,” he says as he shows her his thumb.

“You woke me up to show me your thumb?” she asks her nephew with a frown. She really wants to strangle him.

“But it’s back!” Edric bounces excitedly. Arya takes a minute to process that information then, “Oh... How did that happen?”

“I don’t know,” Edric says. “Anyways, can I sleep here tonight?” he asks as he enters the dimly lit room.

“Why? I thought you like to sleep with your parents.” Arya scrunches her brows together as she watches her nephew climbing into her bed.

“I’m getting squished in there.” the boy merely replies as he tucks himself in. “And father snores.”

“Does your mother and father know you left?” Arya questions as she goes back to her bed after him.

“I don’t think so,” Edric replies. “They’re sound asleep. I barely managed to squeeze out of their embrace.”

At that information, Arya looks at him intriguingly. “They’re embracing? How did that happen?”

“I made them.” is the boy’s simple reply.


	6. Chapter 6

_When he opens his eyes, Jon is greeted by the sunlight streaming through the window panes and curtains. He’s reclining in a chair, inside Sansa’s chambers. “Have I overslept?” he asks himself as he notices that it looks to be almost noon outside. He stands up and spares a glance at the bed, There he sees Sansa - her back against the headboard, reading a book to an auburn-haired boy that is nestled in her arms. The sight confuses him._

_“Oh, look who decided to wake up.” Came Sansa’s voice as she stares up at him from the book she is reading. The boy does the same with a huge grin._

_“Father!” the boy greets. He looks like a miniature version of Sansa, albeit with curly hair. He even inherited her Tully eyes and freckled nose._

_“Come and join us.” Sansa offers as she beckons with her right arm reaching out for him._

_“What’s happening?” Jon asks himself as he stares at the other two. “Ed?” he asks the boy._

_“Yes, father?” the boy promptly replies._

_Sansa scrunches her brows. “Are you okay, my love? You look troubled.”_

_“This couldn’t be happening.” He is about to tell them but then everything fades..._

* * *

 

  
_Confusion clouds Sansa’s mind when she opens her eyes and finds herself standing in front of her chambers. She looks around to check if someone is with her and finds no one. “How did I get here?” she wonders for a moment then pushes her chamber doors open._

_Inside she finds a weird scene - a little endearing perhaps but she won’t admit that to herself. Atop her bed was the sleeping form of Jon. That on itself is weird because he rarely visits the room, let alone sleep in it. To add more to the weirdness, a little boy is also sleeping atop his chest like both of them had fallen asleep from exhaustion._

_She steps inside, careful not to wake them._

_“He must be Edric.” Sansa wonders as she notices her curly auburn hair. She walks closer to them and studies their faces. Jon has a smile plastered to his mouth - an unusual thing for he’s also known to brood. The boy, on the other hand, is hugging Jon’s chest, rising and falling in tune with his breathing._

_Sansa doesn’t notice that her right hand is reaching out to smooth out the boy’s hair from his face. Then Jon opens his eyes._

_Sansa suddenly feels the urge to run but Jon’s stare roots her on the spot. “My love, where have you been? We fell asleep waiting for you.” Jon’s sleepy voice informs her. The boy stirs as well due to his sudden movement._

_Sansa opens her mouth, about to speak but then someone interrupts her. “Mother!” a voice echoes in her ear as a raven-haired girl barges into the room. “Lya, wait for me!” another voice joins in as another girl follows her. The first one has a strong resemblance to Arya and the second one has Sansa’s looks._

_“You’re always slow.” the elder girl admonishes the other then turns to Sansa and tugs at her hand. “Let’s go! The lemon cakes are ready!” she exclaims excitedly and pulls Sansa out the door. When they step outside, everything fades..._

* * *

 

Jon feels warm and something is tickling his face. When wakefulness registers on his mind, he discovers that his face is covered in strands of auburn hair. The color strongly reminds him of Sansa’s. Then he realizes that the same woman is lying next to him - lying on him to be exact. Her head is resting on the crook of his neck while her right arm drapes across his chest. Jon, for his part, has his other arm around her, pulling her close. The furs are pooling on their feet - feet that are entangled that one cannot determine which belongs to whom without closer examination.

Jon can’t decide what to do as the lemon scent of her hair assaults his senses. And he feels his whole body warming up and stiff in a particular place.

Sansa opens her eyes. “Morning, Jon.” she mumbles but then their situation registers on her. Her head is still resting next to his neck and arm across his chest. She bolts so fast and nearly pushes Jon off the bed. Then she scrambles to get the furs and cover herself even though they’re both decent. “What happened?” Sansa asks. “Where’s Ed?”

“I don’t know,” Jon answers as he rises without looking at her.

Silence settles in the room as Sansa stares at him, putting on his cloak and boots with suspiciously reddened cheeks. She bets her cheeks are aflame too.

“Ummm... Would you mind?” Sansa breaks the silence as she indicates the door, a request for him to leave. Jon only nods his head as he makes for the door. When she’s finally alone, Sansa collapses back into her bed and muffles her irritation against the furs.

* * *

 

By the time she finishes changing, she heads out to break her fast. She finds Arya, Meera and Bran already eating in the dining hall and she moves to her seat at the head of the table to join them.

“Ed’s there,” Bran says when Sansa is about to sit down. The only empty chair left is Jon’s so she huffs and walks over to it.

“Uh, I didn’t have much sleep last night,” Arya complains as she bit on a pie. “Edric thrashes in his sleep.”

“What? I thought you slept with your parents last night?” Bran whispers to his nephew, careful not to be overheard by some of the servants.

“I got squished so I got out of there,” Ed replies as he looks around the table. He can’t exactly eat so he contents himself at observing them.

Bran shoots a knowing look at Sansa who seem to be in a daze.

“Stupid dream.” Sansa mumbles as her plate remains empty.

“What happened? Jon seems to be in a bad mood.” Arya tells Sansa. “I don’t know,” she replies. “Where is he anyway?”

“He said he’s going out on a hunt,” Meera answers as she stuffs a slice of pie on Bran’s mouth.

“Hasn’t he gone out yesterday on a hunt too?” Sansa queries which earn her an amused look from Arya. “Having an interest in his activities, have you?” she teases but Sansa ignores her and instead addresses her invisible son. “Ed, you stay close with either Arya or Bran as I attend to my duties, okay?” she whispers across the table.

“He’s nodding his head,” Arya tells her sister as she looks to her for confirmation.

“That pie looks delicious.” Edric pouts as he looks at the food on his aunt’s plate.

* * *

 

It is near midday and Sansa is conversing with Maester Wolkan regarding the nearing harvest when Jon returns with a dead stag over his horse and blood trickling down his arm.

“What happened?” Sansa stops him, trying her best not to look and sound concerned but then she didn’t let him answer anyway and instead drags him inside to tend to his wound.

“It’s just a scratch,” Jon explains as Sansa cleans the gash where the stag’s antlers grazed him.

“You should be more careful of yourself instead of worrying about me.” Sansa quips. “And the others,” she adds as she binds the wound with a bandage.

Jon remains quiet so Sansa continues. “How did the stag even get to you?” she inquires.

“I was distracted,” Jon replies and is focusing elsewhere instead of Sansa who is so close to him.

“There,” Sansa says as she finishes tying the bandage then promptly leaves him.

Unknown to them, Edric is standing not far away from them, observing and with a huge grin on his face.

“Stupid dream,” Jon mumbles as she watches Sansa’s back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meera peels some potatoes. Jon still hovers and Sansa is sick of it. Plus grandma.

Meera is quite entertained as she carries a basket full of potatoes and sees Jon and Sansa in the castle grounds arguing. The day’s subject is same as always. Since their supposed son’s appearance with a warning about Sansa’s safety, Jon is paranoid. And it’s been a week already but so far, no immediate threat on Sansa that they know of.

Deciding not to eavesdrop on the cousins, she went inside the castle to pick some place to settle down and peel her potatoes. Bran mentioned a while back that he wants to eat some mash potatoes so she took it upon herself to prepare him some.

Meera found a spot on one of the unused antechambers of the great hall. Sansa isn’t hearing petitions for the day so she had the whole place to herself until the arguing follows her.

“The stable master told me that you went out riding this morning, alone.” Jon is saying, his voice almost accusatory.

“So, what?” Sansa snaps at him. “I don’t need your permission to do something,” she adds, sounding angry. “Or do you want me to ask for your permission to breath as well?”

Jon sighs heavily. “Sansa, that’s not what I meant.” Jon defends. Luckily, Edric isn’t there. Last time Meera checked, the boy is with his aunt. Poor Arya. “At least you could’ve brought someone with you. I know Brienne is no longer here but any guard would be fine.”

“Jon, I don’t like feeling like a caged animal,” Sansa tells him. Meera thinks she should announce her presence but she doesn’t want to leave her place and the basket of potatoes is heavy. “And as the Lady of Winterfell, I command you to stop pestering me,” Sansa adds, clearly annoyed by Jon’s paranoia.

“Oh, playing that card are we?” Jon chides. “And as Hero of the Dawn, I refuse.” He jests.

“Jon!” Sansa yells at him – her voice sounding cross. Meera hears footsteps as the other two nears her location.

“I’m not enjoying this for the record,” Jon tells her.

“And do you think I am?” Sansa shots back. “I’m dreaming about kids here! And it’s driving me crazy!” she yells.

“Wait, what?” Jon queries and there’s a slight pause. “You’ve been having the dreams too?” he adds.

Meera inclines her head. This is some new information to her.

“What do you mean too?” Sansa inquires. “Don’t tell me, you’ve been seeing Ed in your dreams too...” she trails off, waiting for him to answer.

“Uh...” Jon hesitates for a bit. “Yeah, I do.”

“What did you see?” Sansa asks, clearly intrigued by the sound of her voice. Meera can’t see them yet so she can only imagine what they are doing.

“I saw Edric...” Jon starts. “And you,” he adds then his voice turns wistful. “He looks a lot like you. The first time was you were  in bed reading a story to him.”

Now Sansa and Jon comes into Meera’s view but they have not notice her yet. Sansa is looking down at her dress, avoiding Jon’s gaze but all the while, reddening cheeks.

“The first time I dreamed of him, he was sleeping on your chest.” Sansa shares, her voice quiet and almost soft. Meera is glad at least they are not yelling at each other anymore. “Then there’s a girl named Lya who loves lemon-cakes.”

“I bet she does.” Jon comments. And both of them fall silent for a moment.

“Then there’s another auburn-haired girl.” Sansa says faintly.

“Well, Arya says there’s going to be six of them so…” Jon trails off.

Sansa stares at him. “That’s just one of the million possibilities.” she tells him.

Meera clears her throat to alert them of her presence.

Jon hurries whirls around, shielding Sansa from a perceived threat but then he discovers it’s only Meera. “Oh, it’s you.” he greets.

Meera stares at him and raises her brows at Sansa who walks around Jon. “Is he okay?” Meera asks the lady.

“Ugh, I’m so close to calling the guards and detain him instead.” Sansa huffs.

“How long have you been here?” Jon asks after giving Sansa an exasperated stare.

“Long enough.” Meera answers as she finishes peeling a potato then picks up another. “And I heard everything by the way.” she tells them and Sansa looks embarrassed. “So, kids huh?” Meera jests with a raised bow.

“Please don’t tell Arya.” Jon pleads and Meera held her arms up in surrender. _“Why don’t they just kiss and be done with it?”_ she thinks.

“Ed’s with Arya.” she tells them as Sansa sits beside her and Jon… well, hovers.

“Oh, I hope he doesn’t pull one of his tricks on us again.” Sansa mentions and shudders.

“Why? What did he do?” Meera asks, pretending to be not privy to shenanigans of the phantom boy. Of course, she is aware and had a hand on some of them – not her fault actually; she was just roped in sometimes when Bran and Edric conspire.

“The other day, some of my things went missing.” Jon shares. “Edric managed to hide it in my room.” Sansa finishes. They refused to sleep on the same room after that first night so the little boy was finding ways to make them do so.

“Oh, shut up Ed. I’m telling you it won’t happen.” They hear Arya’s voice as she comes down from a stairwell at the other side of the hall. “I’m not marrying that blacksmith.” she continues, oblivious to the presence of the others. “Now, let’s go and find Sansa to give this letter from your grandmother.”

Sansa perks up at the words. “Arya, I’m here!” she calls out.

Arya stares at their direction. “Oh, great there’s the Lady and her Lord.” she jokes as she makes her way to them. “You have a letter here from the Dragon Queen.” she hands Sansa the parchment that had the seal of Daenerys.

Sansa accepts the parchment and promptly breaks the seal to read it. Jon still continues to hover.

“Where have you two been?” Meera asks Arya and Ed.

“Around and about.” Arya replies.

“We just hid mother’s ledgers inside father’s room.” Edric adds but of course, only Arya can hear him so Jon, Meera and Sansa are clueless.

“We also went to the rookery and now Ed is filthy.” Arya adds and grabs a potato to peel.

“Make sure you take a bath.” Sansa pipes up momentarily then continues to read the letter with a frown. It looks to be a long one.

“I have so much to tell you later.” Meera whispers in Arya’s ear as Jon stare at them suspiciously.

Next to them, Sansa sighs deeply and throws the letter.

“What’s wrong?” Jon asks, his face full of worry. Then he picks up the letter and starts reading it.

“She’s coming over, Jon.” Sansa tells him – her voice sounding tired and unhappy.

“This can’t be good.” Arya says.

“Really? Grandmother is coming over?” Edric asks excitedly. “I wish she’ll let me ride Drogon.” he adds which prompts Arya to give him a curious stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks you so much to all who left comments and kudos. you guys are great!


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of knocking on his chamber’s doors startles Jon from drifting off to sleep. “Who is it?” he calls out. “Jon.” Sansa’s voice comes in reply and he scrambles from his bed to open the door immediately.

“What brings you here?” he asks, rubbing his eyes. Sansa averts her eyes from his naked chest and clears her throat.

“Have you seen my ledgers?” Sansa asks, her voice small.

“Did Ed stole it again?” Jon inquires, scratching his chin. “Let me check if it’s here,” he adds as he walks over to his bedside table. After rummaging through the contents of the drawer, he looks for it beneath his pillow where Edric hid it the last time but found nothing there, except an earring that he recalls Sansa wore on one occasion.

“I believe this is yours?” Jon holds up the ring for the lady to see.

“How did it get there?” Sansa mumbles. “Give it here,” she tells him from where she is standing by the door.

“Or, you can get it yourself,” Jon says and tosses the earring to the table. “What are you doing there anyway? Come here and help me look for it,” he adds as he moves to check his trunk.

“Ummm, I’m not leaving this door,” Sansa replies, her arms crossing over her chest. Jon stares at her oddly. “Did you forget the last time, our son locked us inside this room?” that gives pause and stillness in the room like it does every time one of them slips and mention those two words – _our son_.

Jon clears his throat. “Is Edric with you?” he asks.

“I don’t know but I sensed him on my way here,” Sansa replies, as she twirls a lock of her hair. Meanwhile, Jon is still unsuccessful with his search. “Have you checked under your bed?” Sansa suggests.

“Fine,” Jon says as he bends over and crawls under his bed. “It’s dark in here, can you light a candle and hand it over to me?” he asks. Sansa debates in her head for a while whether she should leave the door.

“Sansa, did you hear me?”Jon inquires which brings Sansa out of her internal struggle and she reluctantly enters the room and heads for a candle atop Jon’s table.

A loud thud emanates under the bed and Jon curses which bring a smile to Sansa’s face. Then she slides the candle under the bed.

“I think I found it,” Jon tells her after a while. “Oh that boy, how did he manage to stuff this ledger here?” he wonders as he crawls out from under the bed.

“Maybe Arya had something to do with it as well.” Sansa huffs then see a cut on Jon’s forehead when he emerges with the ledger and candle in hand.

 _“Oh, when did you become so fragile?”_ Her mind wonders as her hands automatically wipe the blood with her handkerchief.

Then the door slams shut and the deadbolt slides.

“Ed!” Sansa yells annoyingly as she and Jon stare at the door at the same time.

“I think we should remove the deadbolts from outside our doors,” Jon says as he takes the handkerchief from Sansa then hands the ledger back to her.

“I agree,” Sansa tells him as she accepts the ledger. “Ugh, why must your aunt visit here?” she asks to change the subject.

“I don’t know,” Jon replies.

Sansa opens her ledger and pretends to read something. “Can you put some clothes on?” she asks, her eyes skimming through the pages. “It’s not decent,” Sansa adds. _“And distracting.”_ her mind comments.

“So, what do you think Ed wants us to do now?” Jon asks as he slid his tunic on. They resign themselves to Ed’s antics, realizing that it is futile to argue with the boy so sometimes they let him have his way. Although also at times, both Jon and Sansa had to let’s say, ‘suffer’ each others’ presence or the uncomfortable silence that eventually falls on them.

“I have no idea.” Sansa replies and sits on Jon’s chair, making notes on her ledger with his quill. “I have ordered additional foods from White Harbor. And sent invitations to the bannermen for your Aunt’s arrival.” she shares with him.

 _“Bloody hell. Are we playing house now?”_ Jon wonders as he sits on his bed. “We have finished restoring a section of the curtain walls with some of the men the other day.”

“Do you not miss King’s Landing?” Sansa asks, setting her ledger aside. “Surely that must be one of the reasons why your aunt is also visiting.”

Jon sighs. “You know, I have no desire to stay there.” he merely replies.

“But you are her heir, Jon,” Sansa says. “Sooner or later, you must go there.”

Jon stares at her for a rather long time then shifts his gaze. “An offer that I haven’t accepted yet,” he says. “I do not want that bloody throne, Sansa.”

* * *

 

Silence…

* * *

 

“How, about you?” Jon asks after a long time. “Don’t you want to visit the capital once again? It was your dream to live there if I recall?”

“A stupid dream,” Sansa tells him – her voice laced with sadness. “That was another time when I was naive.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to remind you of the things that happened there,” Jon says, his voice low.

“All I want is to stay here,” Sansa says. “In Winterfell, I mean.” she adds hastily. _“… not in your room.”_ her mind adds again.

“Me too,” Jon replies as he smiles at her. “Winterfell is my home.”

“It’s ours,” Sansa adds with an equally wide smile as his. “And Arya’s and Bran’s.”

“So, Dany can try to find another heir,” Jon says with a laugh.

Sansa grins. “And speaking of your aunt, I need to check on every detail for her welcoming feast. And we have to order lots of candles too! Lord Tyrion likes to read so we certainly need more of it.”

“Tyrion is coming as well?” Jon inquires.

“I believe he is, Your aunt did mention she’s bringing half her court for the visit.”

“Speaking of Lord Tyrion, I know that your marriage had been dissolved, but do you not want to marry again if ever?”

Sansa’s face falls slightly and Jon regrets bringing up the subject. “I am quite fond of him, honestly,” Sansa says which causes an inexplicable turmoil inside his gut but then she is looking at him. Her blue eyes sharp and unwavering, almost scrutinizing. Then she wipes a stray hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear. “But I don’t think I’d like to be married to him again,” she says finally and looks away.

The deadbolt slides...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! thanks for reading and I do apologize for the late and short update, been busy with work lately but I hope you liked this addition. Thanks for your lovely comments!


	9. Chapter 9

Between receiving the northern lords and nobles that had come for the Dragon Queen’s welcome and ensuring that everyone in Winterfell is taken care of, Sansa falls into her bed from exhaustion and Edric climbs next to her. She only notices him when she feels his distinct warmth snuggling at her side.

“Don’t do anything silly Ed, I’m too tired to deal with your antics.” Sansa whispers. “Better yet, go and bother your father instead,” she adds with a thin smile on her face. However, she senses that her son is still by her side.

“You should take some rest mother,” Edric tells her even though he knows that his mother can’t hear him. The hole in his palm is still there so he wonders how he may return to being whole again – at least his fingers are back. “Oh, you don’t know how much headaches Lya will cause you,” Edric adds, musing.

Meanwhile, Sansa quickly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 

_It is midday and she is standing at one of the castle’s balconies overlooking the training yard. She realizes that she’s in one of her strange dreams again. It is odd, she can’t move._

_Down below, she spies children playing. Two girls are chasing each other. She recognizes Lya’s dark hair and Sarra’s auburn locks - the hem of their dresses caked with mud. Near the center, the master-at-arms watches over two boys training with wooden swords. To her opinion, Jeor is still too young to train against his elder brother Arthur as he can barely lift his sword._

_A wide smile graces her lips as she continues to watch the children. Her children. Or rather their children. Each time she has the dreams, Jon is always there to look at or hold her affectionately that sometimes she finds it difficult how to treat him when she wakes. Maybe the reason is dream-Jon is, she believes is in love with her and real-Jon is confusing, to say the least._

_Her train of thought is broken when she hears Sarra’s cry and her head whips immediately to where the girl’s voice is emanating only to find her lying on the ground and her elder sister is trying to help her up._

_“What happened?” she calls out but her inquiry falls on deaf ears as no one stares at her. “Lya!” she shouts but the girl doesn’t seem to hear her. Sansa feels the urge to run to her daughters but finds out that she can’t._

_Her confusion deepens when a lady runs into the courtyard wearing one of her dress. She knows because it is one of her favorite - the one she made in Castle Black when she was reunited with Jon. The lady’s auburn hair is braided in the manner the northern girls prefer. And then she sees her face clearly._

_“That’s me!” she realizes. Her face looks more mature and there are some subtle lines under her eyes and the shade of her hair is richer and darker but it is definitely her._

_Dream-Sansa is cradling Sarra in her arms, murmuring in the girl’s ears to comfort her. It’s strange to be looking at herself. “This is freaking me out.” Sansa muse at her presence in the lucid dream. And then, dream-Jon shows up. His face, more mature as well and his hair is longer that cascades down his shoulder and his beard is thicker. A wide smile is on his lips as he approaches the others. Jeor is the first to run to his father, Arthur quickly follows and Jon musses his hair as Jeor hugs him._

_“What happened sweetling?” dream-Jon asks Sarra who is sniffling in dream-Sansa’s arms._

_“She just tripped. That’s all.” Lya explains._

_“Hush now, my dear,” dream-Sansa tells the little girl then turns to... Well, no point in denying it, her husband. “You’re back so soon,” she tells him and then dream-Jon rewards her with a kiss on her forehead._

_Real-Sansa quirks her brows at the display - she cannot unsee that. The older version of herself and Jon is looking moony-eyed at each other as their children gather around them._

_“Well, that is weird.” Sansa nearly jumps from the voice and she whips her head to see Jon - the younger Jon who she remembers in her waking hours. The Jon who’s constantly hovering around her._

_“How come you’re...” she stammers as they both look at one another with confusion._

* * *

 

“Ed’s with Sansa,” Arya tells Jon as she accompanies him descending the steps of the newly built section of the curtain walls. Winterfell’s rehabilitation is coming along nicely and Jon feels proud to have contributed to its restoration.

“Do you think, that thing Ed warned us about will happen, or he’s just playing with us?” Jon asks.

Arya shrugs. “He looks serious, though,” she tells him. “Maybe it has something to do with your Aunt’s visit?”

“I hope not,” Jon says.

“He’s calling Dany his grandmother.” Arya chuckles. “I bet the queen won’t be pleased about that.”

“Technically, she’s his great-Aunt,” Bran informs them as they met at the foot of the battlements - and as usual, Meera is with him, eating an apple at the moment.

“How can we exactly get rid of him?” Jon asks his cousin in a whisper.

Arya is horrified and Bran, confused, “Why would you get rid of him?” Arya asks. “He’s adorable!”

Jon scratches the back of his head. “It’s just getting tiresome. He’s always putting Sansa and I in awkward situations. Last time, he pushed me toward his mother and we both nearly fell down into the newly cultivated seedbeds in the Glass Gardens. The gardener looked weirdly at us.” Jon shares. “It would be much better if we can see him too.” he muses.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Bran asks. “Maybe you can start making him?” he adds quickly which makes Arya snort.

“Your sister and I don't have that kind of relationship.” Jon protests and looks away.

“We know,” Arya says. “We can see how the two of you walking on eggshells around each other before Ed’s appearance.”

“That’s why this situation is amusing for a change,” Meera adds as she takes another bite of the apple.

“What were you two doing in the Glass Gardens anyway?” Arya asks as they start walking back to the inner keep, a mule pulling Bran’s sled.

“Just checking how it’s coming along.” Jon answers.

“Why don’t you two marry each other?” Meera asks nonchalantly while she keeps pace with the sled. Jon looks at her with furrowed brows. “I mean, you basically run Winterfell together.”

The Starks looks at him expectantly but Jon keeps his silence and walks faster. When they reach the keep, he excuses himself and quickly makes his way to his own chambers to get a nap and remedy a headache his cousins and his phantom son is causing him.

And then he drifts off to sleep...

* * *

 

_As he opens his eyes, he finds himself in a balcony overlooking the training yard. Down below, he sees an older version of Sansa and himself, surrounded by their children with the exception of Ed and Aemon._

_“Well that is weird,” he says and then he notices someone beside him - Sansa. The younger Sansa who always snaps at his every move._

_“How come you’re...” she stammers as they look at each other with confusion._

_“What are you doing here?” Jon asks trying to put some distance between them but then he discovers that for some reason he can’t move._

_“No,” Sansa says. “What are YOU doing here? This is my dream.”_

_“Okay, calm down,” he tells her. “I fell asleep and then I just woke up in here. More importantly, why are we here?” Jon questions._

_“I don’t know,” Sansa tells him. “I can’t move away from this spot,” she adds and crosses her arms._

_“Me too.” Jon agrees then they both direct their gaze at their older versions. Dream-Jon is now sitting on a chair at the corner of the training yard. And dream-Sansa, bloody hell! She’s sitting on his lap and is whispering something in his ear with a huge and mischievous smile while their children are back at their play and sword practice._

_“Oh gods, what am I doing.” real-Jon hears Sansa mumble by his side. “Oh, gods! How scandalous!” she shrieks and Jon stares back at their other self and sees them sharing a quick kiss. His older self had his arms around Sansa’s waist._

_And then it’s like as if the world just swirled around and then they find themselves standing in the middle of the Lady’s chamber._

_“Hurry.” They hear dream-Sansa’s giddy voice as they enter the room, she’s dragging dream-Jon along and he has a feral smile on his face as he locks the door._

_“Okay, what’s happening?” real-Sansa is alarmed._

_“You know, Sarra is already two,” Dream-Sansa says then without warning, she kisses her husband like her life depended on it. “I always dreamed of a large family and many children about,” she says, her voice shaky from exhilaration._

_“Are we...” real-Jon trails off..._

_“Not we!” Sansa exclaims. “They are!” The other dream-figures in the room can’t exactly hear them. “Cover your eyes!” she shouts at Jon as her dream-self starts undoing the laces on her bodice while dream-Jon is fumbling to get out of his own clothes._

_“Oh, why did Melisandre had to bring me back...” Jon sighs wearily._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ya! that escalated quickly. thanks for reading. sorry for any mistakes along the way and I hope you like this short addition. thanks for the comments too!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa deals with the aftermath of their shared dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for sparing a time to read this new chapter. And a bunch of thanks to those who left comments and corrections :) I apologize for any mistakes in advance.

“What did you do?” Arya whispers to her nephew as silence still continues to prevail over their dinner. The boy looks back at her questioningly as he raises his brows. “What?” he asks in turn. “I didn’t do anything.”

Bran clears his throat. “Lord Reed sent a raven earlier.” he shares. “He says, the queen is coming up the Neck.” he finishes and waits for either Jon or Sansa to reply.

Jon merely nods his head while he nibbles on a slice of cheese, looking intently at the Stark banner hanging on the wall opposite him. Sansa, for her part, doesn’t appear like she heard Bran at all as she continues to pick on the peas and onions on her plate.

Their bannermen who came to Welcome the Dragon queen had retired early to their own quarters so the Starks are left to themselves. Lord Manderly had been hinting about a betrothal between his granddaughter and Jon but the latter seemed to be distracted and so the matter was abruptly dropped.

“The pies tastes delicious,” Meera says – trying to change the subject.

“Uh huh.” Sansa merely offers as she stares at her dinner.

“Ed, you know the drill – cover your ears,” Arya tells her nephew as she sighs deeply.

“Are you going to curse again? Mother doesn’t like that.” Edric says.  
  
“Yes, and I don’t care.” Arya replies then slam her palms against the table quite forcefully that Bran’s soup spills over. “What the fuck happened between the two of you?” she screams at Jon and Sansa.

Sansa’s cheeks turn a light shade of red but she does not answer and instead bit her bottom lip. Jon looks away then moves to stand. “I need some fresh air.” then hurries to the door, not answering Arya’s questions.

Arya turns to Sansa again. “Care to explain yourself?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sansa answers. “It’s just something weird happened,” she adds.

“Like what?” Arya presses. “Did you two kiss, perhaps?”

Sansa frowns at her sister. Bran has a huge smirk on his lips. “No. I don’t want to talk about it.” Sansa tells them. How could she? She could not tell them about her lucid dreams. She obviously can’t share those details with Arya or Bran or even Meera.

Try as she might stop thinking about it, her mind seems to have different plans as she recalls the sounds… oh, gods the sounds… their voices whispering endearments and screaming each others’ names as they contorted in pleasure. _“Why did we have to be there ‘til the end?”_ she asks herself. She remembers vividly how she saw how dream-Jon’s eyes almost roll back into his skull as he calls her name at the end. And just by thinking about it, she feels hot and turns a deeper shade of red. Her palms begin to sweat. Her throat dries.

She also recalls the embarrassment in real-Jon’s face. He winces from time to time as his eyes remained close but she spied that he also took a peek sometimes just like her. By the time it all ended and they woke up from the dream, she wanted to jump from the nearest window the first time they crossed paths. But instead, they just hurried past each other with reddened cheeks.

Sansa pushes her plate away then stands. “I’ll be at the solar,” she informs the others as she leaves.

Arya sighs then sit back down. She spares her nephew a glance. The boy is still sitting beside her. “Aren’t you going with your mother?” she asks and the boy shakes his head. “I want to go look for father, instead,” Edric replies then stand up to follow where Jon was headed earlier.

“Well, I’m still hungry,” Bran says and the three of them goes back to finishing their dinner.

* * *

 

Jon finds himself in the training yard, attacking a dummy made of straw with a wooden training sword. He spent most of the afternoon trying not to think about what he dreamed of but the images and sounds continue to haunt him.

Dream-Sansa’s voice is ingrained in his mind - Her sultry voice as she whispered sweet words to him while they made love. He can still recall how his dream-self had held her waist as her breasts bounced up and down while she straddled him. “Fuck!” he curses as he makes a flurry of attacks at the straw figure. He feels warm as he recalls their fevered kisses and how her fiery hair cascaded down as she arched her back. His breeches suddenly felt tight as dream-Sansa’s eyes dilated as she called out his name while they were entangled in ecstasy. He also recalls how uncomfortable real-Sansa looked at the whole spectacle and how tight she clenched her knuckles.

“Wow, what did that dummy ever did to merit such anger Lord Jon?” he hears a voice and he stops and whirls around only to find Lady Alys Karstark watching him from a corner.

“Lady Alys, I didn’t see you there.” Jon greets as he wipes a sweat from his brows.

“I was just passing by,” Alys replies with a smile. “I can’t help but notice that there’s something amiss with you and Lady Sansa earlier,” she adds

That gives pause to Jon then he diverts his gaze. “We just had a disagreement, that’s all. Nothing to worry about.” He lies with a small smile.

“If you say so,” Alys tells him. “Very well, I should be going now,” she adds with a nod then promptly leaves but he notices she nearly trips. They did not know that Edric is also there and is looking cautiously at Lady Karstark and he is the one to step on the hem of the lady’s dress.

Meanwhile, Jon goes back to attacking the dummy until he works up a sweat. His son watches him contentedly at the sides with a huge smile when he notices a figure from the solar’s window peering down.

* * *

 

After escaping the dinner table, Sansa locks herself up in the solar. Then she reads through the recent messages that piled on her desk. Lord Howland Reed, informs them that Danaerys and her retinue just passed through the Neck. Another letter from the Tallharts details the sighting of dragons flying around near Moat Cailin.

She puts down the letter from Lyanna Mormont informing them of her arrival the following day when she hears the sound of fighting outside. She stands up and immediately peers out the window, only to find Jon attacking a dummy viciously. She furrows her brows in confusion at what he is doing then her confusion turns into a frown as she sees Lady Alys approach him. They are talking and for some reason, she does not like the smile on the Lady’s face as if her mind is subconsciously screaming, _“Mine! Mine! Mine!”_

Lady Karstark leaves and almost trips ungraciously which make Sansa smirk. Then she turns her attention back to the man who resumes attacking the straw dummy. She does not mean to gawk but dear the old gods and the new, _“What is he doing?”_ her hand was on her throat as Jon discards his tunic and begins his assault on the tattered dummy. His naked upper body is the same one she recalls from the dream. She whimpers and clenches her jaw. After a few more seconds she forces herself away from the window as she feels like someone is watching her.

* * *

 

Edric waits for his father to finish off the training dummy then follows him back inside. They pass by Bran and Meera talking in front of the hearth.

“Bran, have you seen my cloak somewhere?” Jon asks.

“Tell him, it’s on the solar,” Ed tells his uncle.

Bran smiles. “I think it’s in the solar,” he tells Jon. The latter nods and thanks him.

Ed notices Arya is not there so he decides to seek her out instead of following his father.

Sansa just finished stacking the parchments and is on her way out when the door opens. Jon is standing there. Their surprised glances meet and neither of them blinks. Jon licks his lips. They don’t know who makes the first step but they find themselves walking toward each other – hearts beating wildly with a mix of dread, anticipation, excitement and anxiety. However, when they are finally in front of each other, it is Jon who leans in first and captures her soft lips in his. Their first kiss is full of urgency and hunger but Sansa responds in kind.

* * *

 

In the other side of the castle, Arya frowns down at her nephew as she opens her door. “Look!” the boy says, full of excitement as he brandishes his palms at her. “The hole’s getting smaller!”

And then they hear someone shout, “Dragons!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany arrives and notices some things.

Dany rubs her hands together as she alights from Drogon’s back. They have landed just outside the gates of Winterfell and she sees the astonished looks from the guards on the battlements. In truth, she rode ahead of her retinue because she really can’t stand the cold of the North. Fire doesn’t bother her but cold certainly does.

The massive gates slowly swing open as she walks toward it. Drogon flies away again, probably to look for somewhere warm to roost. She hears the commotion inside the castle as she draws near and when she enters the gates, the guards bows down to her. And then a fat northern Lord greets her stiffly and with calculating eyes. She is aware that her hold on the North is strained at best as she understands many of these people still yearns for independence.

A guard leads her toward the courtyard where a few people are already gathered. Brandon Stark is there and a small woman offers her a cloak which she gladly accepts.

“Welcome to Winterfell, Your Grace.” Bran greets. “I apologize for the hasty welcome, we were not expecting you for at least a few more days,” he adds from where he is sitting.

“It’s certainly very cold up here so I decided to ride on ahead.” The queen tells them. “Thank you for the welcome, but where is Jon and Lady Sansa?” she asks.

“They’re here. They might be coming late.” Bran says. “For the meantime, shall we go inside so you could get warm?” he offers.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, inside the castle, everything had been going fine… or rather hot. The stack of parchment scatters on the floor and they knock over an ink bottle as they… well, shall we say devour each other? Sansa’s hand is on his chest while he is cupping her face, steadying her. Then his left palm travels down to her neck and then lower – to cup a feel. Sansa becomes aware of his roaming hands and pushes him back, breaking their kiss in the process. Their eyes find each other for a split second and then Sansa dashes out the room.

As she runs towards her chambers, the sounds of commotion register on her mind. The castle seems to be awake. She was so lost and consumed for a moment that all she could think about was him, but then as she stops running, she realizes that something is going on outside. She finds Arya descending the stairwell that leads to where the Great Hall is.

“What’s going on?” she asks her sister.

“The queen is here,” Arya answers as they stop. “Didn’t you hear the roaring of the dragon?”

“I fell asleep.” she lies and Arya stares at her skeptically. “Are you okay?” she asks again. “You look all red.”

Sansa does not answer but instead asks, “Is Ed with you?”

“Yeah, of course. He says that he’s excited to meet ‘his grandmother’” Arya tells her.

“Can you keep him in your room for the meantime?” Sansa asks again and Arya turns to where Ed is and raises her brows. “It’s just that I don’t want to involve the queen in all of this for the moment,” Sansa adds.

“Oh come on, what’s the harm? Maybe she can’t see him.” Arya protests on behalf of Ed.

“What if she can?” Sansa counters. “I’m still thinking of how to deal with this but now she’s already here.” then she turns to where her son is supposed to be. “Ed, sweetheart, I want you to stay in your aunt Arya’s room for the time being, okay? Or maybe you could stay in mine but don’t go near the queen at the moment.”

Sansa waits.

“He’s sulking but he says it’s fine,” Arya tells her then she turns to lead the boy back to her room. “Come Ed,” she says as Sansa continues on her way.

* * *

 

  
Meera and Bran led the Queen to the reception chamber where a hastily prepared meal is already waiting. That is where Sansa finds them. Dany is seating at the head of the table, covered in a thick layer of furs.

Sansa dips her head slightly. “Welcome to Winterfell, Your Grace.” she greets as she approaches them. “We were not expecting you this early,” she adds.

“Your land is certainly cold, Lady Stark.” the queen tells her. Sansa sits down at the other end of the table where Meera and Bran are. The other northern Lords and representatives have also gathered around.

“Where is prince Jon?” Dany inquires. Sansa bites her lip and wonders where he had gone off to after their ‘encounter.’ She clears her throat and is about to say something when… “I’m here. Sorry for being late. We were not expecting you tonight, Dany.” Jon says as he strides into the room. His eyes briefly settle on Sansa and then they both look away. The queen is quick to notice of this and quirks her brows but says nothing. Jon sits down between Lord Glover and Lady Karstark.

“Your presence is sorely missed in the the Red Keep.” The queen tells her nephew. “The court is starting to wonder if you’ll ever come back.”

“I say, we can’t fault the prince for his preference of his mother’s land, Your Grace.” Lord Manderly says and Lord Glover nods in agreement.

Dany scans their faces warily. “Yes, I believe so. There is no place like home after all,” she says.

“You know well that I do not like staying in that city.” Jon answers. “And there is no reason to,” he adds quietly.

“Let us discuss this matter some other time then.” The queen informs them. “For the meantime, thank you for this hot soup.” she raises her bowl then addresses the other lords and ladies. “You may return to your rest. I shall be meeting all of you again another day, perhaps?” she tells them with a smile.

As the bannermen slowly dwindles away, only the queen, Jon and the Starks are left. “So, how was your journey, Your Grace?” Sansa inquires politely. Bran notices her sister looks agitated… so does Jon.

“Cold.” the queen is quick to answer. “Where’s Lady Arya?” she asks, her eyes are wary.

“She’s already asleep.” Sansa answers.

“I see.” the queen acknowledges. “I am sure the new Lord of Storm’s End will be delighted to see her,” she adds. That brings amusement to Sansa and Jon smirks as well.

“It’s already late,” Bran says and looks to Meera. “May we retire, Your Grace?” he asks the queen and she nods her permission.

* * *

 

After they leave, Jon and Sansa are the only ones left. For some reason, they seem to act awkward around each other, the queen notes. Although, she can also tell that they’re sneaking glances at each other. Dany clears her throat and folds her hands above the table.

“And so…” the queen trails off. “The main reason that I came all the way up here is actually to talk to you two.”

Upon hearing her words, Sansa and Jon look at each other questioningly. Their faces clearly alarmed. “But I guess, this matter can wait until my advisers arrive.” Dany finishes and narrows her eyes at the other two. “My ride had been stressful and I’m quite looking forward to resting my head in a much more comfortable bed tonight,” she adds with a grin.

Sansa exhales, quite relieved. “Let me escort you to your chambers then, Your Grace.” she offers as she stands up. Jon stands as well and so does the queen.

“Lead the way, then Lady Stark.” the queen tells her with a grateful smile.

“I am going to bed as well,” Jon tells them. “Good night, Your Grace,” he tells the queen with a slight nod then he turns to Sansa. “Good night, Sansa. See you tomorrow,” he says.

“Good night, Jon,” Sansa answers in a small voice without looking at him. And then she leads the queen to the opposite wing of the castle where the royal chambers is situated.

“So tell me Lady Stark, how is my nephew?” the queen asks as they make their way to her chambers.

“Jon is…” Sansa trails off. “I mean, Prince Jon is fine. He’s been helping with the restoration of the castle and visits the other bannermen sometimes.” she shares.

“Is that all?” the queen asks, brows raising as they ascend the steps.

“Well…” Sansa pauses thoughtfully. “He loves to hunt. He’s been out in the Wolfswood the past few days.”

“I see,” Dany says. “Has he taken a fancy to some northern maid?” she inquires curiously. That causes Sansa to stop. “Uh… I do not know, Your Grace.” she stammers, albeit her cheeks are reddening. “He hasn’t mentioned anything,” she adds quickly.

Dany sighs. “Your cousin is a fine young man and good-looking,” she tells Sansa. “I suspect, many ladies are fawning over him.”

“I bet he is.” Sansa agrees rather bashfully and the queen stares at her curiously.

“How about you Lady Sansa? Has there been any Lord asking for your hand in marriage?” Dany inquires as they continue walking.

Sansa smirks. “Yes,” she answers. “But I have no time to entertain such proposals at the moment, Your Grace.”

“I see.” the queen merely says and then they stop outside a huge oaken double door with sentries posted on either side.

“Welcome to your chambers, Your Grace,” Sansa tells the queen. “I hope it is to your liking.”

Dany smiles widely. “Thank you for the hospitality, Lady Stark.”

“I should get going then,” Sansa says and curtsies. “I shall be sending some chambermaids to assist you,” she adds and then leaves after the queen thanked her again.

Before Dany enters the room, she notices a little auburn-haired boy peeking at her from the corner of the hallway, when their eyes meet, the boy quickly hides. _“He looks familiar.”_ she muses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize for the late update and for any mistakes I made. Thanks for reading this anyways and thank you for all the wonderful comments


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon goes to buy some stuff. Lyanna Mormont arrives. Dany is not pleased.

“You look terrible,” Arya tells her sister over the table where they are waiting for the queen to break their fast. Edric was locked up in Bran’s room for escaping his aunt the previous night.

Sansa grunts in reply and rests her head on her right palm. “Don’t start with me, Arya. My head hurts,” she says. Then she abruptly stands as Danaerys arrives – covered in layers of furs. “Good morning, Your Grace.” she croaks and dips for a curtsy while Arya simply nods her head at the queen.

“A pleasant morning.” Dany greets back with a smile. “I had the best sleep last night, I should say,” she adds and gestures for the others to sit down. Bran and Meera are not in attendance and so is Jon. “It is great to see you again Lady Arya,” Dany adds as she takes her seat at the head of the table opposite Sansa at the other end.

“I apologize for not being able to welcome you last night, Your Grace.” Arya answers. “I fell asleep and my sister did not wake me.” she adds and smiles at Sansa. The queen then turns to the elder Stark.

“Are you unwell, Lady Sansa?” Dany asks with a raised brow as she notices the dark circles under the lady’s eyes and her general lack of energy.

Sansa offers her a small smile. “I am fine, Your Grace,” she answers. “I just had a hard time sleeping last night.”

“Jon said the same thing.” Arya pipes up with a poker face. “He looked like a corpse walking this morning,” she adds. “I wonder why...” she trails off and breaks a chunk of bread to chew on.

Danaerys smirks. “Is my presence keeping all of you awake?” she jests. “Speaking of Jon, where is he?”

“Maybe he’s in the yard.” Sansa answers. “He usually trains in the morning.”

Arya looks at her sister with amusement then turns to the queen. “No, he said that he’ll be out in Winter Town to get a new saddle.” she tells them. “And maybe a new cloak as well,” she adds.

“Why? What happened to the new cloak I made for him?” Sansa asks abruptly.

“Oh, I don’t know. I heard he gave it to the Lady Alys or to one of those Manderlys perhaps,” Arya states then gives her sister a sidelong glance to guage her reaction to her jest.

The queen, however remains silent despite the fact Lady Sansa looks clearly unhappy.

* * *

 

Jon is inspecting a strap on one of the saddles on display at a shop in Winter Town. The place that once was just an irregular settlement during winters had transformed into an actual town outside the walls of the castle. In truth, he is just out strolling around to clear his mind and wander around the shops of merchants that sprang up.

_“Stupid! Stupid! Now you’ve ruined it,”_ his mind tells him as he continues to ponder the ramifications of his actions the previous night. He did not meant to kiss her and break the fragile situation between them but oh gods, when he saw her that night, with her hair undone and wide blue eyes staring back at him, he was just overcome of such admiration. The bits of images from their shared dream didn’t help at all to reign in his emotions but further inflamed it. _“But she responded with equal hunger, didn’t she? Oh, what have they done?”_

Jon puts the saddle back, losing his interest and lost in his own thoughts. He didn’t get a bit of sleep but instead tossed and turned in his own bed, replaying the kiss in his mind the night before. In his wandering, he stops in front of a stall selling an assortment of things. He sees a small knife with a handle made of weirwood. _“I can give that as a gift to Arya,”_ he thinks but then decides against it because it would only encourage her murderous tendencies. There’s also some books that Bran might want to read and some carved wooden toys. _“Maybe I can give that one to Ed,”_ he decides as his eyes fall on toy knight riding a destrier. Jon decides to buy the wooden toy.

As he was handing out a few pieces of stags to the merchant, something else catches his attention.

On his way back inside the castle, Jon runs into his aunt. Danaerys is in the courtyard, talking to Lord Manderly but upon seeing him, she leaves the Lord of White Harbor and instead approaches him.

“Good morning Jon, you were out early.” Dany greets. She is wearing a thick fur on top of a torquoise gown. Two servants and four guards are trailing behind her.

“Good morning, Dany,” Jon greets back. “I was just out buying some things,” He adds. “I hope Winterfell is treating you well?”

Dany smiles and instead asks, “Did you buy something for me, perhaps?”

Jon looks conflicted. And then in a thoughtless decision, he hands the toy knight to the Queen. “Here, you can have it.” Jon says with a smirk.

Dany looks confused and dumbfounded but then accepts the toy, eyeing the other thing that her nephew is holding. “I suppose that trinket belongs to someone else then?” she asks.

Jon’s cheeks redden. “Oh, this?” he holds up the item. “I just found it while I was walking in Winter Town.” he says then immediately stuffs the trinket inside his cloak. “I forgot to break my fast, so I’ll go on ahead.” he adds to change the subject. “See you later, Dany.”

The queen stares after him with raised brows.

* * *

 

By the time he enters the the keep, it is Sansa he encounters. They stop in their tracks and bashfully eye each other. Neither of them can’t seem to decide how to proceed. Sansa is about to say something but seems to decide against it and instead bits on her lower lip. The lips that Jon is eyeing. He turns away when he finally realizes what he is doing. Then he steps towards her. Sansa backs away. Jon hesitates for a moment but then continues to walk toward her.

"Don't." Sansa warns as she takes another step back but Jon looks determined.

“I... I uh...” Jon stutters. “I found this outside.” he starts and reaches for something inside the pocket of his cloak. “I though you might like it.” he finishes as he offers the weirwood brooch to Sansa. The trinket is made of white weirwood embedded with precious stones and pearls. The sapphires were a deeper shade of blue than Sansa’s eyes and the rubies are darker than her hair.

Sansa accepts the gift with trembling hands. “Thanks.” she croaks and bits on her lip again.

“Well, I better get going and change to something decent.” Jon tells her. “Lady Mormont will be arriving any moment soon,” he adds and quickly walks away.

* * *

 

Lady Lyanna Mormont had grown a few inches taller since the last they saw her but the unimpressed scowl on her face still remained. She is being escorted by two hulking bearded warriors on either side as she walks towards the dais where the queen and the lady of Winterfell are waiting.

“Dragon Queen,” the She-bear greets and slightly inclines her head without bowing. Then she turns to Sansa who is sitting right beside Danaerys. “Lady Stark.” she greets and bows.

_“These Northerners are testing my resolve.”_ Dany thinks at the deference Lady Mormont is showing. But then again, she realizes she must look ridiculous with a toy knight in front of her facing a child twirling a miniature morning star.

“Welcome to Winterfell, Lady Lyanna,” Sansa greets the she-bear. “We are glad that you made it safe.”

“I’m sure you are.” Lady Mormont answers. “We bought some tribute and other supplies as Bear Island’s contribution to this occassion.” she adds.

“We are thankful to your generosity, My Lady.” Sansa tells her while Dany just listens and observes. “I’ll have the steward see to your gifts. For the meantime, I am sure your journey was tiresome so we prepared a meal for you and your men.” she continues, playing the perfect host.

“We thank you for your hospitality, Lady Stark.” the girl replied with a smirk then turns to Danaerys. “Welcome to the North, Your Grace.” She walks over to Meera and Bran to greet them. Arya is markedly absent.

Sansa and the queen are left on the dais to welcome some other notable minor Lords and Ladies that came along with the Mormonts.

“That’s a beautiful piece of jewelry.” the queen tells Sansa as she stares at the weirwood brooch on the lady’s wrist.

Sansa smiles cautiously. “Oh, this?” she raises her wrist. “It was just a gift from someone,” she says with a small voice.

“Hmmm... I find it intriguing.” the queen starts. “I didn’t know my nephew has an eye for choosing that kind of stuff.” she adds and watches Sansa’s reaction – which was going red-faced and holding her breath. “And it is rather unfair that you get some jewelry while he gave me this.” she finishes and gestures to the wooden toy with a slight smile as they stare at Jon who is currently talking with Lyanna Mormont.

_“Damn it! She knew this was from Jon?”_ Sansa thinks as she stares at the brooch. _“And what’s with that wooden toy? Could it be it was originally intended for???”_ her mind wonders.

Dany rises from her seat. “I would like some fresh air, Lady Karstark, would you mind joining me for a stroll?” she asks the lady who is sitting just below the dais with the other Northern Lords.

“It would be my pleasure, Your Grace.” Lady Alys answers and Sansa wrinkles her nose. For some inexplicable reason she’s not too fond of the other Lady.

* * *

 

  
“So, tell me honestly Lady Alys.” The queen asks as they take a stroll in the courtyard, “What is the prevailing opinion of me here in the North?”

Lady Alys looks hesitant to answer at first but then she tells her. “If you want the truth, Your Grace, I believe most northerners still yearn for independence from the Iron Throne.”

Danaerys ponders for a moment. “As the Lady of your House and a northerner, do you share the same view?”

“Not so much, Your Grace.” Lady Alys answers. “As long as the South keeps their troubles to themselves.”

The Queen smiles and spies Arya walking along the battlements. “Who is that boy with Lady Arya?” Dany asks.

“Your Grace?” Lady Karstark inquires.

“That boy talking to Lady Arya.” the queen gestures to them. But Lady Alys looks confused. “I don’t see anyone other than her, Your Grace.” she answers.

Dany stops and raises her brows. She observes Arya and her companion for a moment and notices that the other guards on the battlements seem to ignore the boy who is clinging awkwardly at the lady’s side.

* * *

 

  
“Your mother clearly forbade you to see the queen, what part of that you don’t understand?” Arya whispers to Ed as they take a stroll along the battlements.

“But I think, she can’t see me so it’s alright.” Edric whines. Besides, I’m always stuck with you and I’m getting bored.”

“Then go with your uncle Bran. Or better yet, bother your mother and father instead.” Arya tells him.

Edric sighs. “I don’t know. Uncle Bran and Meera can’t do their business if I’m always with them. Mother and Father can’t actually see me and perhaps they’re getting along quite nicely if I don’t bother them too much. I heard from aunt Meera that Mother and Father talked about seeing me in their dreams. Lya and the others too!”

“What do you mean, Bran and Meera can’t do their business?” Arya asks.

“Well, they’re always awkward when I’m with them so I guess they want to do something else without me being there so...” Edric trails off.

Arya stops. “Oh damn it! It’s the queen.” she hisses. “Quick, get behind me.” she tells her nephew as she tugs at him.

Danaerys smiles at Arya and is trying to ignore the auburn-haired boy hiding behind her. “You weren’t inside to welcome Lady Mormont, Lady Arya.” she tells the other girl. The boy peeks at her. “I think grandma can’t see me either.” the boy states and Arya nervously squeezes his hand in hers.

Dany is tempted to reply but she’s trying her best to ignore the boy to see how the mystery will play out. _“Grandma?”_

“I’m not really fond of pointless courtesies, Your Grace.” Arya replies and ignores Ed.

“See? I told you grandma Dany can’t see me!” the boy exclaims happily. However, the queen is not really fond of being called a grandma and stares pointedly at him.

“And who might this young man be to call me his grandmother?” The queen asks. “I can see you quite clearly, little man”

“Uh oh...” Arya squeaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I hope you liked this recent addition. I apologize for any mistakes and thanks for reading and for the lovely comments. Just got back from vacation so it took a while to update. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany overhears things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo! I apologize for this late and short update. It's not as eventful as the others but I hope you'll like this addition. Thanks for reading and for the wonderful comments!

Dany presses her ears against the thin wall that divides the solar of Winterfell from a hidden partition that the Lady Arya had shown her. She wonders why she let a ten-year-old boy talk her into eavesdropping. But then again, she had nothing to do in Winterfell to pass the time until her court arrives.

* * *

  _"I’m telling the truth grandma!”_ she recalls the boy telling her. _“I am the son of Jon Snow and Sansa Stark.”_

 _“From the future,”_ Arya adds which made Dany quirk her brows in confusion. _“Bran time-travelled and he hitched a ride back,”_ she explains as if that was enough.

Dany is still skeptical about the whole thing but the boy whose name is apparently Edric do bear a strong resemblance to Lady Sansa. _“Does Lady Sansa and Prince Jon know that you are here?”_ the queen asked.

 _“Of course they do, Grandma!”_ Edric replied enthusiastically. _“Although, they can’t see me,”_ he added, softening his voice.

 _“Why is it that other people can’t see you?”_ the queen asked with piqued interest.

Edric shrugged his shoulders. _“I don’t know.”_

Dany looked thoughtful. _“I’ll believe you for now but I need further proof,”_ she told the boy and then promptly adds. _“And stop calling me grandma, I’m not that old.”_

“ _You have white hair, so...”_ Edric trailed off.

That was when Arya and Edric decided to prove that they were telling the truth. They had decided to lure Jon and Sansa together with the pretense that the Queen had sent for them and was waiting at the solar.

* * *

 Dany hears the solar door creaking and that brings her out of her thoughts. “Where’s Danaerys? You said she was waiting for me here.” Jon’s voice echoes in the room.

“I don’t know, she said she’d be here.” Arya’s voice answers. “Maybe she’s on her way, just wait for her here,” she adds.

“Where are you going?” Jon asks.

“Back to Ed, of course,” Arya replies. “I’m his guardian, remember?”

“Oh, right.” Jon mumbles. “Where is he? Is he alright?”

“He’s in his mother’s chambers,” Arya says then Dany hears footsteps walking away.

The solar falls silent. Dany waits and listens as Jon paces inside the room. Then someone else finally arrives. “Jon!” she hears Lady Sansa’s surprised voice. “What are you doing here?” she asks in a small voice.

“Dany sent for me,” Jon answers. “How about you?”

“The same,” Sansa replies. “But where is she?” she asks in return and Dany hears them pacing once more. And then all of a sudden, the door to the solar closes.

“Oh, come on!” Dany hears Jon’s voice. “Arya, not this again!”

“Arya, let us out!” Lady Sansa joins in. “Don’t start with this again while the queen is our guest.”

“It was your son’s idea!” Lady Arya answers back from the other side of the door.

“Ugh, Ed stop this at once or I’ll be very cross with you!” Lady Sansa warns. “I thought you removed the bolts outside the door?” she asks Jon in a whisper.

“I forgot about the one here.” Jon answers. Then Dany hears banging on the door once more.

* * *

  _“So, it is true then?”_ the queen wonders. _“This complicates all my plans then. Or maybe it will make it more interesting.”_

* * *

 “Oh gods, how long do you think before they let us out?” Sansa asks, her voice full of worry. But then Jon falls silent.

“Well, since we’re here...” Jon starts after a while. “I’m thinking we could talk about what happened last time.”

Sansa looks hesitant and turns away from the door, backing off a little to put some distance between them.

“Sansa, I’m...” Jon trails off.

“Don’t,” Sansa says firmly, clenching her fist. “Don’t say it. Not now, please. We can talk about it after your aunt departs.”

“As you wish,” Jon answers wistfully. “I see you’re wearing, the brooch,” he tells her to change the subject then walks over to stand by the window to look out below.

“Yes,” Sansa replies. “It’s beautiful and thanks to you” she adds - cheeks reddening as she takes a seat by her desk not far away from him. “The queen saw it.” she whispers. “And she knew it was from you.”

Jon scratches the back of his head. “Errr… I bumped into her on my way back here and she saw me holding it.” He explains.

“Was that wooden toy supposed to be for Ed?” Sansa inquires again warily and he gets a nod from Jon in reply. “And why did you give it to the queen?” she asks again with an amused smile on her lips as she turns her back away from him and pretends to read one of the books on top of her desk.

“Well, it was either the brooch or the toy and I panicked,” Jon answers quickly.

“And why didn’t you give her this brooch instead?” Sansa asks as she places the book back on the desk to stare at him.

Jon looks away. “It won’t suit her.” he merely replies with a smirk. Silence pervades the room.

* * *

 Unknown to them, the queen can hear everything they are talking about. Dany is getting uncomfortable in the cramped secret chamber but then the conversation she’s eavesdropping on is too interesting to pass on.

* * *

 “You should stop giving gifts to ladies Jon,” Sansa says all of a sudden. “They might get the wrong idea.”

“What gifts? I didn’t give anything to anyone except that brooch for you, which I just chanced upon in Winter Town.” Jon stammers defensively.

“Arya told me you gave Lady Alys a cloak or was it one of the Manderlys?” Sansa ponders. “The one I made for you.”

Jon is taken aback. “What? No!” he almost yells. “The cloak is in Arya’s chambers because she says our son likes to curl up in it.” he blurts out.

* * *

  _“our son”_ \- those words gave the queen certainty as she continues to listen from her hiding place.

* * *

 “He likes to curl up in it?” Sansa inquires. “What is he? A kitten?” then they break into a hearty chuckle.

“Speaking of Ed,” Jon starts in a much somber tone. “I still worry about what he told Arya that something bad is going to happen to you.”

“Oh, what could possibly go wrong? I’m cooped up in here, thanks to you,” Sansa sighs. “I can’t even go out riding alone without guards trailing behind me.”

“But still...” Jon is about to protest.

“Not now Jon, we have your aunt to host at the moment,” Sansa cuts him off. “Besides, maybe he’s just mistaken and nothing bad will happen,” she finishes and they fall silent once again.

“I saw Lyanna in my dreams last night.” Jon shares when the silence becomes uncomfortable.

“Your mother?” Sansa inclines her head towards him – an inquisitive look on her face.

“No,” Jon says then clears his throat. “Our daughter.”

* * *

  _“Daughter?”_ Dany is dumbstruck but then she realizes that if they can have a son so why not a daughter right? _“This is all getting absurd and weird. How many are there going to be?”_

* * *

 “Oh...” Sansa squeaks and turns away – suddenly taking an interest in her fingernails. “You’re still having the dreams?” she asks.

“Yeah.” Jon acknowledges then he leaves his post by the window to inspect some books on a shelf in a corner – close to where Dany is hiding. “And you?”

“Yes,” Sansa affirms.

“She was enjoying her lemoncakes with Sarra” Jon shares fondly.

“Yes, she does love lemoncakes and quite inseparable with her sister,” Sansa adds with a slight grin. And then they both realize they are grinning like idiots at each other. And before any more awkwardness ensues, they are startled by a knock on the door.

“Alright My Lord and My Lady, you can come out now,” Arya informs them from the other side. “The queen’s court is nearing the castle.”

At that information, Jon and Sansa scramble out the door. Danaerys finally emerges from her hiding place – her head spinning from all the information she just overheard.

 _“Now, let me try my skills in matchmaking...”_ the queen tells herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen's court finally arrives and Dany's not being too subtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! here's another quick and short update for you guys. I hope you'll like this as well. And as always, thanks for reading and for the wonderful comments. I apologize if I can't reply to all of them :)

“Look at all those people!” Ed bounces on his heels excitedly as he stands beside his aunt Arya along the battlements near the main gates of Winterfell. They are currently trying to hide from Jon and Sansa who were clearly not too happy being locked up again together in the same room.

“So, what did your grandmother… I mean, your great-aunt tell you?” Arya asks.

“Not much,” Edric replies as he pokes his head between the crenelation on the wall. “She just smiled at me then patted my head.”

“I didn’t expect that there would be this much visitors.” Arya sighs while she looks on at the seemingly endless column of weary and cold Southerners approaching Winterfell.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Meera arrives at the castle’s courtyard carrying Bran on her back.

“You two have been scarce lately,” Jon quips as he helps Meera settle Bran on his chair as they wait for the queen’s court to arrive.

“I can say the same with you two,” Bran whispers and gestures towards his sister who is standing beside the queen, clad in her dark blue cloak. “Been spending an awful lot of time in the solar lately?” he jests which makes Jon red in the face.

Jon smiles meekly and pats Bran on the shoulder then returns to his place on the other side of the queen. The Northern Lords had formed a crescent on either side of them. Lord Manderly is boisterous as ever, standing in between a sullen-faced Lord Glover and an unimpressed Lyanna Mormont.

“Change places with me,” Dany tells Jon then promptly shoves him next to Lady Sansa. “I don’t want to look like a dwarf standing next to your lady cousin,” she explains and smiles at him. Sansa raises her brows.

A horn blows, indicating that the southerners had entered the main gates and the household and people of Winterfell hurry into their respective places. Above, Drogon makes his presence known by hovering in circles around the castle.

“I hate these formalities,” Lyanna Mormont mumbles which earn her a sidelong glance from the queen.

“Have you seen Arya?” Meera asks Bran but the latter didn’t answer for he is busy watching his sister trying to fix something on Jon’s cloak and at the barely visible smile on the queen’s face.

“Ummm, thanks,” Jon mumbles at Sansa as she helps him with a strap of his cloak that came loose. Sansa keeps a straight face.

“How mindful,” the queen comments with an intrigued smile. Then a while later, the queen’s court arrives. Lord Tyrion, the Hand of the Queen is at the foremost of the party, flanked by Lord Commander Grey Worm and Missandei.

* * *

 

After all the pleasantries, introductions and greetings were exchanged, the noble Lords and other important people were ushered into the Great Hall. Queen Daenerys had since abandoned her seat on the raised dais to mingle with her court. That leaves Lady Stark and Prince Jon alone to play host to the stream of highborn southerners that came to greet them. The hall is full of chatter as the welcome feast is underway.

“Thanks for the warm welcome, Lady Stark,” Lord Tyrion greets after a gulp of wine from his goblet.

“We are glad that you had a safe journey, Lord Tyrion,” Sansa replies with a smile.

“Safe but bloody cold. Not all of us have Dragons to fly ahead,” The Hand says with a wink before he hobbles toward Bran.

“You look tired,” Jon comments. “You can go and rest, you know,” he adds. “I will deal with this lot for a while or maybe I’ll send for Arya to do it as a form of her punishment.”

Sansa smirks but is thankful. “I’ll just get some fresh air and clear my head,” she tells him then unconsciously places a hand on his shoulder before she leaves.

Dany is in the company of Lord Edmure and Lord Blackwood talking about the current state of the Riverlands. She sees Lady Sansa leave and immediately excuses herself from the Lords of Riverrun and Raventree Hall.

The queen finds the Lady of the Castle in one of Winterfell’s balcony overlooking the training yard. “A bit overwhelming isn’t it?” She says and catches Lady Sansa by surprise she nearly jumps.

“I didn’t expect that there would be so many people coming over, Your Grace,” Sansa admits.

“You can call me Dany in private,” the queen tells her. “Besides... we are family now, I think,” she adds and offers the other lady a cryptic smile. “I’m Jon’s aunt and you are his cousin.”

“I suppose so,” Sansa says after a thoughtful moment.

“Thank you for this grand feast,” Dany says. “I’ve had far too few of this kind of occasions. It’s almost like a royal wedding.” she continues suggestively then turns. “I shall get back to the hall now before my Queensguard turn this castle upside down looking for me.”

 _“Royal wedding?”_ Sansa wonders. _“What was that all about? Nevermind. How can we feed all of these visitors?”_ She worries and starts pacing the balcony. She only stops when someone invades her privacy once more. It is Jon. He had shed his cloak and is holding a goblet of wine in one hand and a platter of grapes and cheese on the other.

“Don’t worry, Arya’s being a proper lady with the guests,” Jon says as Sansa raises a brow at him. “Anyways, Dany thought you might be hungry so I brought some food and wine.” He continues as he joins her in the balcony.

“She sent you?” Sansa asks as she eyes the slice of cheese. Jon nods. “No lemoncakes?” she asks again, mocking a disappointed look.

“Don’t worry, I told the servants to set aside some for later,” Jon answers as he offers the wine.

The feast lasts well into the evening. The inns and taverns in Winter Town are full and the castle can barely accommodate all the Lords and Ladies that gathered that some were forced to pitch their tents outside the castle walls. Winterfell comes alive with singing and laughter.

* * *

 

It is late into the evening and most of the guests had retreated to their tents, chambers, and inns. The Starks finds themselves huddled together in the Sansa’s room where their Uncle Edmure pays them a visit together with his wife and children. The invisible Ed is also with them, sitting on her mother’s trunk.

The Lord of Riverrun has certainly been busy over the years. Aside from his heir Hoster, he has two other sons and a daughter. He seems like determined to keep the Tully House alive.

“Do you want to hold her?” Lady Roslin asks Sansa as she coos over little Minisa who is only ten moons old.

“Sure.” Sansa accepts excitedly as she cradles her squirming cousin - much to Ed’s annoyance.

“A lovely sight isn’t it?” Jon nearly jumps from where he is standing by the doorway as Dany comes up behind him.

“Stop popping up just like that,” Jon tells his aunt.

“Lady Sansa is a lovely woman, isn’t she?” Dany asks as she stares at the lady cooing over the babe in her arms.

It’s wonder none of the people inside are still not aware of their presence at the door. Bran and Edmure are engrossed in their discussion. Arya is being mobbed by her other cousins while Roslin and Meera are talking about something else. “And she’s good with babies, it looks like,” Dany adds as her nephew remains silent.

“Yes, she is.” Jon finally agrees as he can’t keep his eyes off Sansa who is still cradling the little girl in her arms.

Dany stares at him first then at Sansa. “Alright, I will be waiting for you in the solar,” she says. “Bring Lady Sansa too,” she adds as she starts to walk away. “We have something to discuss.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is miserable. Jon is angry. Ed's not pleased. Dany winds up in a weird place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another quick update since you left some wonderful comments :) thanks for reading!

“What does she want Jon?” Sansa asks as she follows him on the way to Winterfell’s solar.

Jon shrugs as he spares her a glance. “I don’t know. She said she wants to talk to us about something,” he tells her.

“Are you sure that she’ll be there? Or is this one of Edric’s tricks again?” Sansa wonders aloud as they turn a corner.

“She’ll be there.” Jon answers. “She told me herself,” he adds. “Where is our son anyway?” And there it is again. A slip. But then as days pass by, the phrase seems natural to say.

Sansa clears her throat. “Arya says that he’s in my room with them,” she tells him. “Ugh, it would be much easier if we can see him too.”

Jon agrees with a nod and they spend the rest of their way in silence – always maintaining a safe distance away from each other.

As they reach the solar, Lord Commander Grey Worm greets them. The queen had transformed the solar into a miniature court. Daenerys is seated on a weirwood chair in the middle of the room. She looks really out of place in Sansa’s opinion. Missandei sits on another chair to her left and Lord Tyrion on her right.

Sansa curtsies while Jon made a small effort to bend as their presence is announced. “You sent for us, Your Grace?” Sansa inquires.

“Yes, I did,” Dany answers and indicates at the two empty chairs in front of her. “Please take a seat.” Jon drags his seat further as the two chairs were a bit too close to his liking.

“Sorry, to interrupt your time with your uncle’s family, Lady Sansa,” the queen says as the two finally settle on their seats.

“It is okay, Your Grace,” Sansa says.

Daenerys smiles. “Very well then, we shall begin,” she says as she folds her hands on her lap and looks at her Hand.

Lord Tyrion gulps down his glass of wine in an instant. “Ah, yes,” he starts. “The reason why the queen summoned you is to discuss the stability of the realm and the matter of succession.”

Jon and Sansa look at each other, confused.

“It is my desire to bring a lasting peace into the realm,” the queen tells them. “And so, I must do what queen Rhaenys has done before – stitch the kingdom together through marriages. The Riverlands is recuperating for now under Lord Edmure. The Vale is under the regency of Lord Royce until the young Robert Arryn comes of age. I am thinking of marrying Lady Arya to the new Lord of Storm’s End. I hear they are quite fond of each other.”

Jon snickers. “Maybe that union will be over before it even begins.” he jests but the queen ignores him.

Sansa is strangely quiet but looks rather defiant.

“I understand that some in the North still begrudges my rule,” Dany turns to Sansa. “And as of the moment, there is nothing that binds the North to the rest of the kingdom...”

“So, you have decided a match for me then?” Sansa asks, her voice full of resentment. “Your, Grace?” she adds.

“You cannot do that!” Jon shots into his feet in protest and the queen raises her brows at him.

“But I am the queen,” Dany says calmly. “And you have no say in the matter unless you accept my offer of being my heir.” she adds.

Jon fumes and clenches his fist.

“Jon, I am barren and therefore cannot produce an heir,” Dany tells him – her voice tinged with sadness. “If you do not accept, our House dies with me.”

An uneasy silence settles in the room. Tyrion drinks another glass of wine. Missandei just sits there quietly, observing. Sansa looks terribly unhappy. Jon is angry. And Daenerys is smirking.

“Dany, please don’t do this. Sansa is not a bargaining chip.” he pleads. “She suffered enough through arranged marriages,” he adds and takes a glance at Lord Tyrion.

“Sadly, we are all pieces in a board, Prince Jon,” Tyrion says as he stares at Lady Sansa. “It has been decided for the good of the realm,” he adds. “The Lady Sansa shall marry...”

“Who are all of you to decide for her?” Jon interrupts as he sees the cloud of misery over Sansa’s face. “I will not allow this.”

“So, have you decided to be my heir then?” it is Dany’s turn to interrupt.

“I...” Jon stops as he feels Sansa’s cold hand on his shoulder. “Enough, Jon,” she whispers. “Will you give us time to think on the matter, Your Grace?” she asks as she shifts her gaze to the queen.

“You have a week,” Dany says. “I am sorry Lady Sansa, but know this, you always have the option to follow your heart if you are prepared to bear the consequences of such actions.”

“My Queen, that is not what we discussed. This is supposed to be a royal command.” Tyrion reminds.

“No, I am giving them a choice and opportunity to present a better alternative if any,” Dany tells her Hand. “A week for you two to decide,” she tells Jon and Sansa. “I am doing this for the realm and must not apologize for commanding such but I am sorry nonetheless.”

Jon strides out of the room with heavy footsteps. “I shall think on it, Your Grace,” Sansa says and promptly follows Jon outside.

* * *

 

“I should have seen it coming,” Sansa says, her voice laced with annoyance as she makes her way back to her chambers.

“I will not let them arrange another marriage for you,” Jon tells her with such conviction as he follows her. “Not if I can help it.”

“We cannot go to war over this trivial matter,” Sansa tells him, trying to lighten the mood.

“Trivial?” Jon asks aghast. “This is your life we’re talking about. It is not trivial at all,” he says with a frown.

“Yes, it is my life.” Sansa stops and rounds on him. “So I must decide and not you. And what if I do want to marry?” she asks, giving Jon pause.

“Do you want to marry then?” Jon inquires.

“She also said we can give her an alternative right? And she also said that I have an option to follow my heart,” Sansa tells him in a low voice.

“And what does your heart tell you?” Jon asks and this time it is Sansa who pauses as they stare at each other.

“I...” Sansa stutters. “I am not sure,” she adds and drops her gaze but her right hand is pressing against his chest. “I am tired.”

* * *

 

By the time Dany gets back to her royal quarters, she finds an unhappy visitor. “I heard everything,” Edric tells her as he sits on the bed. Fortunately, her handmaidens already left and she is free to talk to him.

“Oh, and why are you here?” Dany asks.

“I am mad at you.” the boy answers. His face all defiant that reminds Dany of the look that Lady Sansa had directed at her earlier. “I thought you will help me bring them together, not tear them apart.”

“Oh, you are too young to understand some things, my dear,” Dany says as she sits down beside Edric and pats his head. “Sometimes, the more you try to separate people, the more they are willing to stick together,” she explains and waits for the boy’s reply.

“Huh,” the boy huffs. “I guess that makes some sense.”

“I believe this was meant for you,” Dany says and reaches for the wooden toy on her bedside table. “I don’t know why your father gave it to me. He gave your mother a lovely brooch though.”

Edric beams as he accepts the toy. “Can I sleep here tonight grandma?”

Dany raises her brows. “I told you not to call me grandma.” Dany tells him. “And why would you sleep here?”

“Aunt Arya locked me out already,” Edric says. “And I don’t want to disturb Uncle Bran and Meera.”

“How about with your mother or father?”

“They’re probably miserable right now, thanks to you,” Ed says. “Besides, mother’s room is overrun by Tullys.

Daenerys ponders. “Okay then, but if you snore, you’re out,” she tells the boy as she settles on her bed – Edric lying beside her.

* * *

 

_Dany finds herself in a balcony overlooking a garden in the Red Keep. Just below her, children are playing tag with each other._

_“So, you finally got your wish,” she nearly jumps at the voice and turns to her side and is confronted by an older looking Sansa._

_“I apologize that it took us long to visit again,” Sansa says - an iron crown adorns the top of her rich auburn hair._

_Dany is confused and blinks a few times. “Lady Sansa?” she asks._

_Sansa raises her brows. “Who else would I be?” she asks with a bright smile. “Have we been in the North for too long that you forgot how I looked?” she jests._

_“Maybe.” Dany stammers._

_“Oh, thank you by the way for the monthly supply of lemons,” Sansa tells her. “But then again, you promised me an endless supply of_ lemoncakes _if we can give you an_ heir. _” she adds with a laugh._

_Dany is growing more confused. “What is happening?” she wonders in her mind. “Uh, yeah I guess...”_

_“And thanks to my birthing hips, your House endures.” Sansa jokes again._

_“Your what?” Dany asks out loud. “The Lady Sansa I know wouldn’t be this vulgar,” she comments internally but then the lady beside her really looks to be enjoying herself._

_“Oh, come now, Your Grace,” Sansa chastises playfully. “Do you not remember that time you were telling me to put my birthing hips into good use and Jon choked on his wine?”_

_“Oh, that!” Dany fakes. “What in seven hells is she talking about?” she continues to wonder. “Will you please, excuse me, Lady Sansa? I have something to attend to.”_

_“Oh, sure,” Sansa says. “My husband is actually looking for you,” she calls out as Dany leaves._

_She has really no sense of direction where she is going and she bumps into Jon along the way. “Hey, Dany,” Jon greets. “I’ll meet you later on the Small Council chamber,” he adds and Dany begrudgingly nods. “Have you seen my Lemoncake?” Jon asks._

_“I don’t know.” Dany answers. “Maybe in the kitchen or dining hall?”_

_Jon laughs at her reply. “No, I’m talking about my wife,” he says as his laughter subsides._

_“You call Lady Sansa, Lemoncake?” she asks. “Ugh, where am I and what is all this weirdness?” she sighs and walks away until everything fades._

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle. Sansa sighs as she discovers that her room is occupied. Her cousins had fallen asleep on her bed and Lord Edmure had dozed off in a chair.

“Well, you can sleep in my room,” Jon offers from the door where he is standing just outside her room. “Don’t worry, I’ll take the chair.”

“This day keeps getting worse,” Sansa mumbles but follows Jon. _“Or maybe turned for the better?”_ her mind comments.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa dreams. Lyanna is suspicious. Jon and Sansa go riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I had a free time so here's another short update. Thanks for the wonderful comments as always!

_“Be careful,” Sansa hears a distinct voice of worry as she comes into her consciousness. She opens her eyes and the view comes into focus. Jon is helping her down a flight of stairs and she feels heavy. The reason for the weight as she realizes with panic is her rounded belly. “I begged you not to exert yourself_ , _” Jon tells her with a frown on his face but his voice is almost pleading._

_Sansa pauses as she steps on the last landing, feeling the ache on her back. “Uh, where are we going again?” she asks Jon who is still looking worried. He shakes his head at her._

_“I can handle hearing the common folk’s grievances for today,” Jon says. “I am worried about your health and that of our baby.” And at his words, she feels the kick of the_ babe _in her womb and she nearly keels over in surprise, resulting in Jon being more alarmed._

_“I am fine,” Sansa assures. “So, this is what it’s like carrying another person in your body,” her mind comments. “Where are the children?” she asks Jon as she takes an effort to continue on their way to the Great Hall._

_“Children? What children?” Jon asks as he looks confused._

_“You know, Ed and the others.” Sansa answers and Jon stops and grabs her on either shoulder to look her in the eye._

_“Who is Ed?” Jon asks again. “My love, we are expecting our firstborn. Do we have any children that I knew nothing about?” Jon jests lightly and kisses the top of her head._

_“Oh...” Sansa mutters as she realizes something. “I’m carrying Ed?” she wonders internally. “That explains why Jon looks younger than in my other dreams.”_

_“Come now, let us be on our way, but promise me that you’ll just sit there and don’t do anything too tiring,” Jon tells her with a wide smile as he loops an arm at her waist._

_And at that, the dream eventually fades._

* * *

 

Sansa wakes and feels a weight on her waist. She smells the scent of pine and as her vision adjusts, she discovers that her head is in fact nuzzled at the crook of Jon’s neck. He has her in an embrace that is quite too intimate for anyone who would chance upon them.

Unlike the first time she had woken with Jon, she didn’t flinch but instead stays in her place – enjoying the warmth that emanates from his body. She surmises that he’s still asleep so doesn’t make a move.

She closes her eyes once again and exhales nervously as she recalls what happened the night before. She remembers following Jon into his chambers as he offered her the room. She had nowhere else to go so she accepted. Jon immediately settled on a chair by his desk while Sansa discarded her cloak and promptly climbs into his bed.

“You know, you can take the other side of the bed, as long as you stay there.” She told him as she thought that it might be hard sleeping on a chair for him.

“It’s okay,” Jon answered her then.

“You look uncomfortable there,” she insisted. “And besides, your bed is big enough for the both of us.”

After some time of thinking, Jon finally relents. And then they discovered that the bed was not actually big enough. It was not as wide as the bed in her own chamber that was usurped by the Tullys for the night. Nobody spoke as they closed their eyes and turned their backs to each other.

Sansa feels Jon waking and she expects that he will be certainly alarmed at the state they’re in. She can already feel him removing his arm from her waist. With closed eyes she tells him, “No, stay,” the words comes out barely like a whisper but she knows he heard it for he puts his arm back and pulls her even closer.

Jon’s body is on the edge as he feels Sansa’s warmth – her breath making the skin on his neck tingle. Initially, he wanted to bolt upon realizing their compromising position but then she tells him to stay. He pulls her closer then and she sighs. A part of him wishes that they can just stay like that for longer.

* * *

 

A lot of people often think that Lyanna Mormont does not know any other expression than scowl and look unimpressed. But then it seems that she can also be caught off-guard and surprised. She is about to knock on Jon’s door when it suddenly swings open and then comes face to face with a hurrying Lady Sansa.

“This is...” the she-bear trails off. “new… and disturbing.” she finishes as she stares at the other lady with unkempt hair and sleepy eyes.

“Good morning, Lady Lyanna,” Sansa greets with inflamed cheeks. “What are you doing here?”

Lyanna Mormont raises her brows and stared back with suspicion in her eyes. “I came to invite His Grace for a ride,” she tells Lady Sansa. To her, he is still King in the North. “And what are you doing here?” it is her turn to ask.

“Uh...” Sansa stutters. “I spent the night because my chamber is occupied by my uncle and his family,” she explains.

“If you say so,” the she-bear answers but still continues to be suspicious. And the presence of Jon who is still putting on his tunic isn’t helping the situation. “Be careful you two, in whatever this is,” she warns then leaves immediately – leaving a mortified Sansa.

* * *

 

Everywhere she went, Sansa notices that Jon is shadowing her. When she talks with some Lord or Lady, Jon seems to make sure that he is nearby. He sees to it that he is there as she inspects Winterfell’s remaining stores and he even pretends that he’s reading a book while she is embroidering another direwolf on a cloak with the ladies in the solar.

In annoyance, Sansa rounds on him as she crosses the courtyard and Jon is skirting the perimeter. “Okay, enough,” Sansa grits her teeth. “I told you to stop hovering but it seems the request has fallen on deaf ears,” she chastises and then drags him by the shoulder in the direction where the stables are.

Dany sees the interaction from a balcony while Ed stands beside her. “See, I told you,” she whispers – careful enough not to be overheard by someone or they’ll think she’s talking into thin air.

“Where are we going?” Jon questions as Sansa instructs a stableboy to prepare their horses.

“I need to clear my mind and I’d like to go riding outside,” Sansa says as she puts on her leather gloves. “And I’m sure in seven hells that you’ll be following me again from a distance. So, might as well join me.” she continues.

Jon smirks and then helps her up to her mount before riding his own steed.

On their way out, they chance upon Lyanna Mormont at the gates, returning from her own ride. The Lady of Bear Island greets them but then raises her brows at Sansa. The latter tries to ignore the suggestive look the girl is giving her.

They start in a slow gallop as they reach the edge of Winter Town. Neither of them has spoken a word since they left the gates of the castle and they continue on in silence until they reach a rivulet and stop to water their horses.

Both of them are aware that the other is stealing glances from time to time.

“I had a dream of Ed last night.” Sansa breaks the silence as she stands beside her horse, holding the reins while it drinks. “As a babe...” she trails off as Jon walks over to her but her gaze is staring at the horizon. “inside me.” she finishes.

“You were pregnant?” Jon asks, feeling stupid suddenly.

“Yes, I was,” Sansa answers without looking at him. “And you were there, hovering as always.”

Jon laughs lightly. “I guess, I was… or I will,” he says then scratches his growing beard. Silence descends upon them once more.

“Have you given thought to what the queen is asking?” Jon finally broaches the subject and Sansa turns to him. “I did,” she answers tentatively. “And it terrifies me,” she adds. “But if I refuse, another conflict might arise again. And she is right - nothing is binding the North to the rest of the realm and I don’t doubt some of our bannermen are still yearning for independence.” she finishes sadly.

“If you don’t want to go through another marriage that’s not of your choosing, I promise you that I will do everything to stop them,” Jon says and unconsciously reaches for her hand and squeezes it.

“Your aunt said you don’t have a say on the matter if you don’t take the crown after her,” Sansa says as she squeezes his hand in return.

“Then I will become her heir then,” Jon says – a look of determination on his face. “If that’s what it takes.”

Sansa smiles sadly. “Then for sure, you must leave Winterfell. She will insist you stay in King’s Landing.”

“I’ll find a way to delay,” he assures her. “Besides, I can always visit. But come now, we still have six days to think about it.”

Sansa stays quiet then she breaks into a smile. Jon helps her into her mount. “Race you back?” Sansa asks playfully as she looks down at him then rides away as he mounts his own horse.

“Sansa slow down!” Jon shouts after her as her horse picks up speed. He urges his own horse to run faster but there is a considerable distance between them. Then out of nowhere, Drogon glides by, spooking Sansa’s mount.

“Noooooo!” Jon screams on top of his lungs as he watches Sansa get thrown off of her horse.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon stays by Sansa's side. Meera observes. Sansa is trapped in an ever-changing dream. they say goodbye to some people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another update for you - Sorry it took so long, I may have to go over it again to fix some things but I hope you'll like this addition. And thanks for the lovely comments :)

“Please, wake up,” Jon whispers as he holds Sansa’s pale hand on his palm. It’s been two days since her unfortunate fall and he never left her side since then.

According to the maester, Sansa broke a rib and her elbow but what worries everyone is that she hasn’t regained her consciousness. Everyone was on edge and Arya, Bran and Daenerys can barely contain the growing tension inside the castle since it was the Queen’s dragon that caused the Lady of Winterfell’s accident and not too many northern lords are happy about it.

Jon notices the slight dip on the bed and he knows that their son is there with them, albeit invisible. “Don’t worry Ed, your mother’s going to be fine, alright?” he whispers his assurance to himself and to his son. Then suddenly, Jon feels the warmth against his side. He guesses that it must be Edric, hugging him. He suddenly feels both thankful and guilty. Arya shared with him how Ed cried through the night when they bought his mother’s unconscious body back into the castle.

“Jon,” he hears someone opening the door and turns his head to see Meera bringing him a tray of foods. “You should eat,” she tells him and lays the tray of roasted pork and carrots on a table beside him. “The queen sent this,” Meera adds.

“Thank you, Meera.” Jon tells her despite the fact that he lost his appetite.

“How is she?” Meera asks with worry.

“Still the same,” Jon answers. “But her fever has gone down,” he adds. “How is everyone out there?” he asks.

“It’s a bit alright now, Arya and Bran managed to calm down the bannermen and the smallfolk.” Meera tells him. “You look tired, you should rest and I’ll watch over her,” she offers but Jon just smiles up at her. Meera stares back at him sadly.

“It’s alright, I’ll just take a short nap.” Jon answers and shifts in his chair.

Meera shrugs. “Okay, but I’ll just be here,” she says and walks over to the other side of the bed where a chair is propped against the wall, she picks up a book from Sansa’s table and sits down to read while keeping an eye for the other two people in the room.

It does not take long for Jon to fall asleep. Meera smiles as he stares at Jon sleeping – his head resting on the bedside and his hand still entwined with Sansa’s.

* * *

 

_Sansa drifts from one dream to another. On one occasion, she found herself inside the body of a crow, perched on one of the branches of the weirwood tree in godswood of Winterfell. Below her, she spied her children at play._

_In another, she was back in King’s Landing. She was in the middle of the throne room and the rotting corpse of Joffrey was sitting on the Iron Throne. The cruel king is presiding over his dead court. The Mad Queen Cersei was laughing beside her son as blood trickles down her throat. The scene made Sansa go cold._

_And perhaps the scariest one yet was when she found herself running alone in the_ wolfswood _. She could hear the sound of Ramsay’s hounds hunting for her. And when the beasts were about to tear into her throat, she finds herself in another place. She was back in the_ godswood _– sitting one one of the ancient roots and Littlefinger is smiling down at her with that slimy smile of his. He was about to lean down, intending to kiss her but then she found the strength to evade and instead pushes him into the murky pool nearby._

_Then her latest dream is perhaps the weirdest. She is currently witnessing her other self, giving birth. Dream-Sansa looks really pale as she struggles to deliver the baby. The maester has a worried look on his face and a septa is murmuring some encouragements nearby. Then the door bursts open. Dream-Jon barges in with windswept hair and his riding gloves are still on. “I rode back as soon as I heard,” he says, discarding his gloves and kneeling beside his wife and reaches for her hand._

_Dream-Sansa screams in pain once more and clenches her husband’s hand. Sansa can’t bear to see herself in such situation and decides to leave the room. As she takes a step outside, she finds the rest of her children, all looking worried and scared. “Is mother going to be alright?” Sarra asks. “Of course, she will be. Mother’s strong!” Aemon answers. “Don’t worry, mother and our baby sister will be alright_ , _” Arthur tells his siblings. That confuses Sansa. The last time she had been in these weird dreams, she only had two daughters and Sarra and Lya are in front of her. She counts the children and there are five of them and that babe she’s delivering couldn’t be Ed because he’s supposed to be the eldest. “There is a seventh?” she wonders to herself._

 _Meera then emerges from the hallway. She’s carrying a small baby on her arms that_ look _a lot like Bran. “There you are children,” she tells them. “Come away now, you need to give your mother some space.”_

_“But we want to make sure mother is okay!” Lya protests and looks at her good-aunt stubbornly._

_“Now, now… it is time for your nap.” Meera says. “I’m sure Lady Sansa will be okay,” she adds then another scream emanates from the room. Meera ushers the children away and Sansa decides to follow them. When she turns a corner, however, everything fades once more but she hears a familiar voice calling for her._

_Sansa thinks that she’s about to wake up at last but it was not so. She finds herself in bed, alone with a newborn babe cradled in her arms. It is as if she trade places with Dream-Sansa from her earlier dream. She stares at the baby and is enthralled. The little girl has his father’s hair and the long Stark features. She coos at the child and clutches her close to her chest. Suddenly, she realizes that a certain hunger had awoken in her heart. She continues to look at the precious babe and is suddenly reminded of how much she had wanted some of her own. “But she is mine.” she reminds herself. “And yet, this is but a dream...”_

_After a moment, the babe begins to fuss. “She must be hungry.” Sansa thinks and wonders at the same time at her newfound maternal instincts. “If I’d just given birth, then...”_

* * *

 

  
_As sleep finally consumes him, Jon finds himself in yet another dream. He wakes underneath the weirwood tree in Winterfell’s_ _godswood_.

_“Jon!” A voice calls out and he whips his head to check where it is coming from. “Jon, up here!” the voice whispers again. He looks up and scans the branches if there is someone there. “Jon, listen carefully,” the voice continues. “You need to look for Sansa or else she’ll be stuck here forever.”_

_“Bran is that you?” Jon asks._

_“Yes.” the voice answers. “Now, bring Sansa back here before she looses herself in the dream.”_

_“Alright. But where is she?” he questions then a scream pierces the air._

_Jon wastes no time and runs back to the keep. As he steps foot in the courtyard, he sees Joffrey, wearing his Lannister colors and so full of himself just like how he remembers him a long time ago. He’s has a crossbow aimed at him. Jon picks up a standard Stark shield just in time as the bolt flies. It pierces the shield but it doesn’t go through. Jon runs as the Lannister tries to reload. He smashes the shield against the prick’s face just like what he did to Ramsay. There are other people around but they all look to be oblivious to his presence and to his fallen enemy. Jon punches Joffrey’s face and he hears a sickening crunch. Joffrey’s form slowly turns into an oily black substance and then slowly evaporates._

_Meanwhile, Sansa screams once more. Jon gets up and sprints inside the castle. As he enters the Great Hall, he finds Ramsay Bolton sitting at the head of the table and has a crazy grin on his face. Jon feels the anger rise in his body. He finds a sword nearby and reaches for it as Ramsay sprints toward him with a drawn sword as well. They meet in the middle of the hall. The clash of steel echoes inside the large space. Jon parries a series of attacks and curses how this weird lucid dream is giving him so much trouble. At last, he finds an opening as Ramsay is about to stab him, he sidesteps and quickly positions himself behind his opponent and promptly pierce through his heart. Ramsay’s remains then evaporate._

_His last hurdle – hopefully, is in the form of Petyr Baelish. The weasel is blocking his way into the Lady’s chamber. Unlike his previous opponents, the sly man has no weapon in sight. “Step aside.” Jon commands but Littlefinger only smiles at him._

_“My, my...” Petyr starts. “You Starks are always hot-tempered,” he chides. “But you are not a Stark_ _unless I forget. Do you really think that you can have her? You will only bring her shame and sorrow. Do you really believe she can love a man that she once thought to be her brother?” Littlefinger hisses._

_“I pity you,” Jon tells the man. “Even in death, you still scheme for things that couldn’t be yours. But then again, your words are meaningless. I do not wish to have her for she is not a thing and I am not as selfish as you. It will be enough comfort to see her happy and safe.”_

_“How noble and twisted.” Petyr_ _spits then out of nowhere he pulls a concealed dagger from her wrist but Jon is quick enough to grab his hands and twist the dagger away – plunging it_ _into the other man’s neck as he slams him against the door. Littlefinger’s body melts away, Jon finally pushes the door open._

 _When Jon steps inside, he sees Sansa breastfeeding a babe_ _in her arms. He approaches cautiously and unsure if she can see him. Sansa shifts and adjusts her robe to give her some modesty. Jon stops by the bedside and peers down at the little babe greedily suckling on her mother’s teat. And then Sansa stares up at him._

_“You can see me?” he asks as Sansa blinks. He thought she was just Dream-Sansa._

_“Of course I can, why would you even think I can’t?” Sansa asks_ _then scrunches her brows. “Wait, you’re not Dream-Jon?” she asks._

_“No.” Jon answers. “I think so,” he adds and Sansa hurries to cover her chest. “I, err...” Jon stutters. “I thought you couldn’t see me either.”_

_“So, you just stood there, gawking at my...” Sansa trails off then adjusts her robes again._

_“It’s not like I haven’t seen those before...” Jon quips. “More importantly, we need to go. You need to wake up.”_

_“What?” Sansa asks_   _as_   _her brows furrows in confusion._

 _“You’ve been unconscious for two days, you need to come back with me_ , _” Jon tells her, looking all worried._

_Sansa looks pensive. “How can we get out of here?” she finally asks._

_“Bran can help us_ , _” Jon assures._

_“He’s here?” Sansa asks as she looks up at him once more._

_Jon scratches his head. “Sort of. He told me to get you to the godswood.”_

_Sansa nods her head. “What about our baby?” she suddenly asks and immediately regrets it. The situation turns awkward but there is no denying it, the little babe in her arms is theirs._

_“Ummm...” Jon mumbles. “I don’t know. But we need t_ o _hurry_ , _” he says as he stares at the sleeping babe._

_“Here, take her.” Sansa offers the babe and Jon, who had no experience in handling a newborn babe whatsoever, gingerly accepts the sleeping child. Then as Sansa tries to get up from the bed, a shot of pain courses through her body. “Damn it.” she hisses._

_Jon looks at her in alarm. “What’s wrong?” he asks as Sansa falls back into the bed, clutching her midsection._

_“I don’t know,” Sansa answers as she takes a deep breath. “Maybe it’s because I just have given birth.”_

_“But this is just some crazy lucid dream!” Jon almost exclaims._

_“I know!” Sansa shots back at him. “All this weirdness is driving me insane. And all this doesn’t make sense anymore. And I don’t make the rules here.” she grumbles and tries to slowly get up – Jon helps her with one hand while the other cradles the baby._

_Sansa finally manages to stand up but then their children enter the room – all of them minus Edric._

_Lya is the first to greet her mother. “Thank the gods you’re okay, mother,” the little girl tells Sansa and hugs her – the others soon follows._

_Jon and Sansa look at each other, unsure what to do._

_“Can we see the baby?” little Sarra asks excitedly jumping up and down._

_“Uh...” Sansa starts. “Sure,” she decides as Jon hands her the babe and she sits down on the bed. Their children promptly gather around her._

_“She looks pretty,” Jeor says. “But she doesn’t do much.”_

_“Of course, she’s just a babe.” Aemon pipes up - looking every bit a scholar._

_It is in that moment that Jon realizes something. He wanted what is in front of her. A wife – as he stares at Sansa gently rocking the babe and looking all radiant. Children – as he looks at their sons and daughters, each one having a piece of him and their mother. A family – as the whole scene awakens his yearning for dreams that he thought were long forgotten. His desire makes him wish that everything of it is real. “Wouldn’t it be nice just to stay here?” he wonders to himself._

_“We want to name her Lynnara.” Lya is telling her mother._

_“That’s a pretty name.” Sansa agrees and smooths out Lya’s hair then straightens Sarra’s dress._

_Jon then remembers Bran’s warning, “...bring Sansa back here before she looses herself in the dream.”_

_With a sad smile, “We should get going.” Jon whispers as Sansa stares up at him. Sansa looks hesitant._

_“Where are you going Father?” Arthur asks._

_Jon bites his lower lip. “Somewhere important, son.” Jon answers. “But we’ll be right back.”_

_Jeor and_ Aemon _look at him skeptically and Lya is raising her brows at him while Sarra clings to her mother’s side._

_“Okay, tell you what...” Jon trails off. “We have an important task for you, okay?” he tells his children while Sansa looks on, intrigued._

_“We need you to look after your baby sister for a while, okay? Only until your mother and I come back later.” Jon feels guilty for the lie but he fears that they won’t be able to leave if they stay longer. Somehow, the dream feels that it has some finality to it, unlike the ones he had before._

_Arthur nods and so does Jeor._

_“And make sure she’s safe,” Jon adds and pat Arthur’s shoulder and hug him. “Your mother and I just need to go to the godswood to pray then we’ll be back,” he ends then kisses Lya’s forehead. He also bends down to pick up Sarra and kiss her on the cheek. He hugs_ _Jeor and Aemon at the same time after putting Sarra down and kisses their heads too._

_Sansa slowly stands up too and walks over to a bassinet nearby. She kisses Lynnara’s cheek as she puts her down. “Sleep well little one,” she whispers then turns to her other sons and daughters. “Be a good little lady, okay?” she tells Lya and kisses her head. “And you as well my princess,” she tells Sarra as she smooths her hair down as the little girl clings to her side. “Take care of your brothers and sisters while we’re away, alright,” she tells Arthur and kisses him as well. “We will be back soon,” she tells Jeor and bends slightly to hug him._

_“Can we not go with you?” Little Aemon asks._

_“Some other time, dear one,” Jon says. “But we’ll be right back_. _” Sansa adds, barely holding her tears. “So, all of you just stay here, alright?”_

_“Okay, then. We’ll wait for you, but make it quick.” Lya says. Sansa smiles sadly as she looks at their children once more. Jon leans down inside the bassinet and kisses the sleeping babe then helps Sansa to the door while their children start to fuss over their newborn sister._

_By the time they exit the room, Jon sweeps Sansa into his arms. She doesn’t protest but instead clings to his neck as the tears start to fall. “I don’t know why, but it’s like we’ve said our goodbyes_ , _” she mumbles against his chest as Jon carries her while they make their way to the godswood._

_They reach the weirwood tree and Jon sets Sansa down. “Don’t worry, we’ll see them again,” Jon says. “Maybe,” he promptly adds and averts his eyes when Sansa shoots her a look._

“ _No,” Sansa says. “We will.”_

_They both look at each other, unflinching. Their hands' clasps without thought and they touch the tree together._

* * *

 

Sansa feels like her head is splitting as she opens her eyes. Her whole body aches but she feels a warm hand clasping her own. She looks to her right and sees Jon stirring as well.

“It’s about time,” Ed says with a wide smile.

“Ed!” Jon gasps as they stare at the boy who’s sitting on the bed next to them. “We can finally see you!” Sansa croaks as she stares wide-eyed at their son.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolves decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anaceci12 and all of you who left wonderful comments. Thanks so much for reading :)

Sansa pulls her son into an embrace with her uninjured arm. The mere effort makes her wince in pain but the joy she feels drowns out whatever injury she has. "My own dear boy," she whispers with tears streaming down her cheeks as she holds Ed tightly to her chest. Jon looks on with gladness and watery eyes.

  
"Too tight, mother," Ed protests feebly but clings on to Sansa nonetheless.

  
Jon stands up and reaches for Ed, "Come now son, give your mother some space - she's still hurt," he says then carries Ed on his arms. "You're so heavy," he comments as the boy smiles - clearly enjoying the attention.

  
"I'm fine," Sansa looks up and tells them. Her color is yet to return but she looks rather okay for someone who had been unconscious for days. "Where's Bran and Arya?" she questions.

  
"They're in the Great Hall," Jon answers as he sets Ed down. "And Meera was here earlier."

  
"I'll go and fetch them." Ed says then quickly hugs his father and runs for the door.

  
"Thank you," Sansa says as she looks to Jon. "Thank you for saving me from the dream," she adds then Jon smiles at her in return. That's a change from his usual broody look.

  
"I told you I'll protect you, right?" he jest and slowly sits down on the bed, careful not to touch Sansa's broken arm. Then he leans in closer and Sansa stares at him with wide eyes, suddenly apprehensive. "So, Lynnara huh?" Jon whispers and Sansa blushes.

  
“Shut up.” Sansa tells him and looks away but the little smile forming on her lips is evident.

  
The door suddenly opens and both were expecting it to be Bran, Arya and Meera but it was actually Dany with Grey Worm following just behind her.

  
“Lady Sansa, you’re finally awake!” The queen greets in surprise. And looks at Jon for an explanation and maybe clear up why he is leaning so close to Lady Sansa.

  
“She just woke up.” Jon says before Sansa could speak.

  
“Well, that’s wonderful.” Dany says. “You can finally return from your exile in this room, nephew,” the queen jests and Sansa looks to Jon, raising her brows. “Oh, he never left your side since your fall.” Dany tells Sansa as she walks over to them. Grey Worm hangs back and stations himself by the door. “And I see, you’ve never eaten a bit of the food I sent with Lady Reed earlier.” Dany continues to tell Jon then turns to Sansa. “And how are you feeling, Lady Stark?” She asks.

  
“My chest feels painful and it’s a bit difficult to move my right arm, Your Grace,” Sansa answers.

  
“I wish for your speedy recovery,” Dany smiles. “And I apologize as well, Drogon didn’t mean you any harm.”

  
“I understand, Your Grace,” Sansa answers with a weak smile. “Thank you for your concern,” she adds and looks to Jon.

  
The door opens up again and the rest of the Starks arrives, including Edric who the queen is trying to ignore to keep the ruse that she still can’t see him.

  
“We were terribly worried,” Arya nearly sprints to Sansa’s bedside.

  
“Oh, you do care for me after all,” Sansa jests at her sister.

  
Arya crosses her arms then glares at her sister. “Of course, you idiot,” she says - which causes everyone else in the room to chuckle.

  
“I’ll leave you all then,” Dany says. “Now that Lady Sansa is alright, I hope your banner men won’t be calling for my head anymore,” she jokes before she turns for the door. She secretly winks at Ed before stepping out, Grey Worm dutifully trails behind her.  
  
“The maester will be here shortly.” Bran adds as Meera sets him down at the foot of Sansa’s bed. “He’s still tending to one of the Glover men who got into a fight with one of the queen’s soldiers.” He adds then glances to his sister. “I’m glad you’re back,” he says then turns to Jon. “Thank you for bringing her back.”

  
“Thanks for the help.” Jon answers while Arya listens skeptically at them - but then again, when it comes to Bran, a lot of things are weird.

  
“How long is she staying? The queen I mean,” Arya asks just to change the subject.

  
“Until she gets an answer.” Jon tells his cousin, which begs more questions.

  
“Answer to what exactly?” Arya questions again but it was Bran who answers before Jon or Sansa can speak up.

  
“She wants you to take the throne after her.” Bran tells Jon pointedly and he nods in reply.

  
“And she wants me to marry.” Sansa adds and shifts in her bed.

  
“You should marry father then!” Edric suddenly blurts out, cuddling next to her mother. Both Bran and Arya, look to him in amusement.

  
“That is…” Arya starts but Sansa interrupts her. “It is not that simple my dear.” Sansa says as she ruffles her son’s hair with her uninjured arm.

  
Arya and Bran gawks. “You can hear him?” Arya almost shouts.

  
“And see him,” Sansa adds. “At last.” Then she looks to Jon once again.

  
“You can see him too?” Arya asks Jon who is grinning like a fool. He just nods his head at them.

* * *

 

Later that night, Jon is sitting at the raised dais together with the queen for a small feast, celebrating the recovery of Lady Sansa who is still confined in her chambers under the watchful eye of Arya. Bran is sitting next to him and as always, Meera is there as well at Bran’s side.

  
“So, it seems everything is back to normal.” Dany suddenly speaks to him. “The Northern Lords stopped glaring daggers at me like it was my fault that Lady Sansa fell off her horse.”

  
“Can’t fault them.” Jon answers with a small smile. “The last time, a royal court visited, Bran fell from a tower.”

  
“Hmmm…” Dany smiles in return. “Still not my fault,” she says. “And I may as well take this time to ask if you have thought about my offer.”

  
Jon grimaces. “I am not sure yet,” he answers. “Besides, I’d probably fuck everything up if I take the throne after you.”

  
“Maybe.” Dany says with a laugh. “But that’s why you need a capable queen by your side.”

  
“Do you have someone in mind?” Jon asks in return as he took a drink from his cup of ale.

  
“She has,” Bran suddenly interrupts and looks at the queen. “But let’s face it Jon, you’re considering it yourself for some time.”

  
“See? Even your cousin agrees with me to a point.” Dany jests.

  
Lyanna Mormont is making a beeline towards them and the queen stands up. “I should probably mingle with the guests,” She tells Jon. Jon thinks that his aunt is intimidated by the she-bear.

  
“It is good to know that Lady Sansa is okay,” Lyanna tells Jon as she stands across the table, directly in front of him.

  
“Yes, Lady Lyanna,” Jon agrees. “It is a relief that nothing serious happened to her.”

  
“So what are you going to do about it now, Your Grace?” Lyanna asks which puzzles Jon.

  
“Do about what my lady?” Jon questions.

  
“Her?” The she-bear asks in return and promptly walks away.

  
Bran and Meera smirks. “I think Arya is probably hungry by now.” Meera says. “I should go and watch Lady Sansa.” She adds and is about to stand when Jon stands up.

  
“No,” Jon says. “Stay. Bran might not survive without you.” He jests. “I’ll go up instead,” he offers.

  
Bran raises his brows at him. “He is right.” Bran agrees. “I may not be able to breath without you.” He tells Meera with a laugh.

  
“You are terrible, just so you know.” Meera answers him and sits down.

* * *

  
  
Jon went by the kitchen before going to Sansa’s chamber. When he opens the door, Sansa is still in bed, running her fingers through Ed’s hair as the boy sleeps next to her. Arya looks bored as she picks her nails with a knife while sitting on a chair by the window.

  
“Good, you’re here,” Arya greets. “I’m famished and bored in here.”

  
Jon grins as he sees Sansa smiling at him. “That’s why I brought some food.” Jon tells Arya then sets the tray on the bedside table.

  
“Nah, I’ll go to the hall instead,” Arya answers then leaves in a hurry. Jon shakes his head and sits down on the chair next to the bed.

  
“You are hungry for sure.” Jon tells Sansa nods at him.

  
“The maester said that apart from my broken arm, everything else seems to be where it should be.” Sansa tells him.

  
“That’s good to hear,” he says then takes a slice of venison with a fork then coaxes Sansa to eat it but the lady is eyeing some yellow slices on the tray. “Come on, you need to eat something other than lemon cakes first.

  
Sansa pouts which Jon secretly finds adorable. “I can manage on my own,” she tells him.

  
“Not with that broken arm.” Jon scolds and Sansa shushes him in return. “You might wake him.” She whispers, looking at the boy sleeping soundly next to her.

 

Sansa eats everything that Jon feeds her. Most especially the lemon cakes. She shares some with Jon but eats most of it.

  
“I want to see the moon.” Sansa says as she leans her back against the headboard of her bed.

  
Jon gingerly helps her out of her sheets then carries her to the chair where Arya was sitting earlier.

  
They both stare at the moon in silence for some time. Jon is standing by Sansa’s side.

  
“Dany asks about her offer earlier.” Jon breaks the silence as she glances down at her. Sansa meets his gaze. Her blue eyes, full of conviction and clarity - shining brighter in the moonlight.

  
A wolf howls in the distance.

  
“It is a bit difficult to stand up, so can you lean over?” Sansa asks and Jon does.

  
Their lips meet and she kisses him slowly without the need of urgency but still with the same hunger when they first kissed.

  
“That is my answer.” Sansa whispers when their lips part at last.

  
“That is our answer.” Jon grins and kisses her once again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolves give their answer. The Dragon makes some additions... and something's wrong with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! thanks for the wonderful comments for the previous chapter. Here's another short update and I hope you'll like it as well. Cheers! :)

"Are you ready?" Jon asks in a whisper as he and Sansa stands outside the solar. She is leaning on him for support for she still find it hard to stand straight.  
  
Sansa squeezes his hand and smiles. "I am," she answers.  
  
Jon signals one of the guard to open the door.

* * *

  
  
Once they step inside, they find the queen holding court, flanked by her closest advisers. Tyrion is drinking wine as usual and looks at their linked hands intriguingly. Missandei is sitting next to the queen quietly while Grey Worm stands guard right behind them. Bran and Meera are there as well, sitting comfortably on cushioned seats on the right and Arya has her arms crossed just opposite them.  
  
"It's nice to see you are getting well, Lady Sansa," Dany breaks the silence that settled on the room while a servant offered a chair for the Lady Stark. Jon remains standing by her side.  
  
"Being surrounded by loved ones makes you recover faster, I am sure," Tyrion adds with grin.  
  
"I understand that you finally decided on my terms?" the queen asks, rubbing her hands together that makes Jon think her aunt look like a little girl who can't hold her excitement.  
  
Jon and Sansa looks at each other, smiling. "Yes we did," comes Sansa's reply.   
  
"Long ago, I decided that I am not a bargaining chip to marry off to some Lord for political gains. And due to pass experiences, I dread the idea of marriage."  
  
Daenerys' smile turns to a frown upon hearing Sansa's words but she signals for her to continue.  
  
"And you also told me that I have the option to follow my heart," Sansa continues and spares Bran and Arya a glance before speaking up again. "That is why, I'm declining your offer, Your Grace."  
  
"What?" The queen asks in surprise as she shoots to her feet. "How could you? You do understand that this may eventually lead to some serious problems..." she trails off.  
  
"You misunderstand, Your Grace," Sansa interrupts. "I am declining your offer to marry some Southron Lord. I am however only accepting your offer for some conditions."  
  
"You're forgetting my Lady Stark," Tyrion pipes up. "Her Grace had offered you in essence a royal command and for the good of the realm, you must obey."  
  
"My Lord Hand is right," Dany agrees. "But let me hear your conditions first," she adds and sits back down.  
  
"It's simple. I choose whom to marry," Sansa answers. Dany smiles at that and looks to his nephew who is currently staring at his lovely lady cousin. "And I am choosing to marry Jon." Sansa finishes ad stares up at Jon.  
  
Silence settles on the room once more. Arya looks at her sister with wide eyes and mouth open. Bran is smirking sagely and Meera has a wide grin. The queen, however, is raising her brows contrary to Lord Tyrion's confused look.  
  
Jon and Sansa links their fingers together and are smiling sweetly at each other.  
  
"Wait a second," It is Lord Tyrion who's the first one to recover. "Lord Snow is also a northerner," he starts. "The idea was to bind the realm together and if you two marry, there's still nothing binding the North to the realm," he argues.  
  
"I know you would say that," Jon speaks up. "That is why I am accepting your offer to be the heir," He tells his aunt. "On the condition that I take Lady Sansa as my queen."  
  
Dany can barely hold her composure and breaths out deeply - trying desperately to look neutral.  
  
"You did say, I need a capable queen to help me," Jon adds. "And there's no one else more capable than her."  
  
"I can agree to that." Bran says. "Yeah, whatever." Arya adds with a smile and winks at her sister. "Six kids in ten years," she whispers to Sansa and snickers.  
  
"Seven in thirteen." she whispers back playfully.  
  
The queen stands up with her head held high and a serious look. She approaches Jon and Sansa at the center of the room.  
  
"My dear nephew," Dany starts. "You have no idea how this arragement is exactly the one I'm hoping for." she adds then hugs Jon tightly.  
  
"You're giving us your blessing then?" Sansa asks as she looks up at the queen.  
  
Dany lets go of Jon and cups Sansa's face. "Even if I don't, I am sure that you two will elope anyway," she tells her and squishes her face.  
  
Tyrion sighs. "A Targaryen loved a Stark once and the realm suffered for it," he says. "Let's hope your union will turn out for the better."  
  
"I'm a Snow," Jon says as he looks at the Hand of the Queen.  
  
"No," Tyrion replies. "You're officially a prince of the realm now," he adds and gulps down the remaining wine on his goblet.  
  
"Just don't go on kissing each other in public for now." Arya says then approaches her sister then gives her a hug.  
  
Bran clears his throat. "My only request is that my wedding will take place before yours," he tells Jon which earns him a smack on the shoulder from Meera.  
  
Dany smiles. "Could you all please leave the three of us for a moment?" the queen asks everyone else.

* * *

  
  
  
When they are finally alone in the solar, Dany sits back on her chair and turns to the other two. She folds her hands on her lap "I am quite overjoyed by this outcome," she tells them. "But I have to ask out of curiousity - do you love each other?"  
  
Jon and Sansa looks at each other once more and from the glances alone, Dany has her answer. The need is clearly evident in each others' eyes and Jon looks at Sansa like she's the sun.  
  
"I love her like the very air I breath." Jon answers without tearing his eyes from his betrothed.  
  
Sansa snorts - which is unladylike. She punches Jon's shoulder lightly. "When did you become so terribly romantic?"  
  
Jon smiles at that. "I think it comes with being in love."  
  
"And I love you more than I love lemoncakes." Sansa answers with a giggle.  
  
"Coming from you, that really means a lot." Jon says and grin.  
  
Dany clears her throat as she is being ignored. "That is all great to hear and I am sure your son would very much like that," she says which causes them to whip their heads to looks at her.  
  
"Our son?" Jon asks but Dany just smiles widely at them in return. The solar's door bursts open and Edric runs inside.  
  
"Mother! Father!" the boy shouts his greeting and barrels right into Jon for a hug.  
  
"You can see him?" Sansa asks the queen.  
  
Dany nods her head. "He does look like a little version of you," she says with a wide smile. "But make me one with Targaryen features in the future."  
  
"Oh, Arthur and Aemon does." Ed happily interrupts to tell his 'grandma' as he walks over to her.  
  
"Arthur and Aemon?" Dany questions as she cradles Ed on her lap. "Your brothers?" Then she looks at Sansa. "It seems you're going to use those birthing hips for good." she jests which makes Sansa's face go all red.  
  
"Now that this matter is settled, I think it is time to share the news to all of Westeros." Dany shares. "And especially to your bannermen, Queen Sansa."  
  
"Queen?" Sansa asks, clearly surprised. Even Jon looks to his aunt for an explanation.  
  
"Oh, relax." Dany assures them. "I'm not stepping down just yet. Technically, you'll be a princess when you two marry but just an added incentive, you will rule the North in my stead - not as a Warden but as a queen," she explains. "It might be a good practice for when the time comes that both of you ascend after me. The wardenship of the North after that will pass on to your brother's line so that there's always a Stark in Wnterfell."  
  
Sansa is speechless. "Wow, you certainly planned this through." Jon wonders at his aunt.  
  
The queen smiles once again then kisses Ed's forehead. "Being a sovereign also means you must plan ahead Prince Jon."  
  
"Duly noted." Jon says with a chuckle.  
  
Sansa finally recovers from her shock. "Thank you for all of these, Your Grace."  
  
"Dany," the queen corrects. "We are essentially a family now."  
  
"Aaargh." Edric suddenly grunts and is holding his head. Jon rushes to his side and Sansa looks on in alarm.  
  
"What's wrong my dear?" Sansa asks, her voice full of worry. Dany looks concerned too while the boy in her lap grimaces in pain once again.  
  
"Aaah... my head... hurts..." Edric mumbles, holding on to his head.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed finally goes back to his time

There is a deafening silence inside the Great Hall where all the northern and southern lords alike are gathered for the evening feast.

"I can approve of that!" Lady Mormont is the first to break the silence with a raised brow. And then suddenly, the hall erupts into clamoring and droning chatter.

The Queen smiles as she at least gets an approval from the little she-bear. Then she turns and spares a glance at her nephew and his queen. Sansa looks radiant as always albeit she still has her arm in a sling and a worried look on her face. Jon, however, looks determined as he squeezes the lady's hand in his.

Most of the Northern Lords, if not all seem to accept the proposal while some Lords from the South outright opposes the match - some selfish Houses looking to advance their own cause no doubt but the queen holds up her hand to settle the clamoring lords and ladies.

"This is a royal decree and therefore final," Dany says, raising her voice. "It is for the good of the realm and may Prince Jon and Lady Sansa's marriage also bind the seven kingdoms in peace," she adds. _"Not to mention, a lot of heirs,"_ she adds in her thoughts.

"We just want to make sure that the Lady Sansa was not pressured into this arrangement." Lord Wyman addresses the queen as he runs his fingers over his mustache.

It is at this moment that Lady Sansa stands up to address the crowd for the first time since she entered the hall. The room falls silent once more.

"I assure all of you, my lords and ladies, that the decision was a personal one. No one forced us," she pauses to look at Jon with a wide smile. "... into this union. Doubtful it may sound for some of you but I love Jon," she says. “And I wouldn’t marry anyone else if not him.”

"And I love her too," Jon adds and stands beside Sansa, reaching for her hand and presses it against his lips. “I accepted the heirship with the only condition that Sansa would be my queen.”

"That is wonderful to hear." Lord Manderly says, nodding his head. "White Harbor approves of this match." Not long after, the other lords and ladies give their ascent as well.

"Your Grace," Lord Royce calls out. "Since the line of succession is now set, when will be their wedding?" he asks.

"Since this is a royal wedding, it will take some time for the preparations. I am thinking that it should be held in King's Landing of course and the whole realm is invited." Dany answers. A murmur of approval resounds in the room.

"We also have another announcement to make." Sansa starts and the Queen stares at her in surprise. _"Please don't tell me you're already with child..."_ she thinks silently and in jest.

"It is with great joy to inform you all that my brother Brandon, the future Warden of the North after me,” she pauses as Bran looks to her in alarm. "My brother Brandon and Lady Meera of House Reed will also be married by the next moon."

The hall cheers and offers their blessings for the union while Jon laughs at Bran and Meera's embarrassed look. He approaches his cousin and soon-to-be good-brother. "There, we already forced the issue," he whispers to the other Stark.

"I will kill you, Snow." Meera hisses quietly but Sansa approaches them. "Now, now, nobody hurts him but me from now on," Sansa informs them in jest.

Arya then burst into the hall and runs directly to her family with a worried look. "Hurry, Ed is..." she trails off and looks teary-eyed as she whispers the words to Sansa.

Sansa looks suddenly distressed and Jon is quick to ask what’s happening as he held her. ”My Lords, I think I need to retire for the moment." Sansa hurriedly excuses herself. And Jon follows her, leaving Dany, Bran and Meera to deal with the guests again.

* * *

  
As they reach the Lady's Chamber, Ed is sitting on the bed. His headaches have subsided now but another problem seems to have arisen.

"Mother!" Ed leaps from the bed to hug Sansa.

"He's fading," Arya mumbles - her mouth quivering.

And as Jon and Sansa look to their son, Arya is right, he is slowly fading. "I don't want to go." Ed cries against Sansa's chest.

Jon feels so helpless at the moment that he could do nothing except rubbing Ed's back.

"It's okay my dear..." Sansa whispers to her son as she hugs him with her good arm and the tears keep falling from her eyes. Arya is trying to hold her tears as well but finds it difficult so she steps out of the room. Sansa brings Ed to her bed and Jon follows them. There, the boy snuggles to his mother while Jon sadly looks on.

"Don't worry son," Jon starts. "We're here."

"We just got to see you..." Sansa mumbles, still crying.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Ed asks, looking up to his mother. His blue eyes also stained with tears. “I want to spend as much time with you both,” he adds as he cries in his mother’s arms.

"Of course, you can," Sansa answers and wipes the tears from Ed's cheek with her finger.

It is late into the night when Bran visits them with Meera. Jon is sitting by the bedside chair while Edric has finally fallen asleep next to Sansa. Arya also enters the room again - her eyes, looking puffy.

Bran looks at his nephew. Ed is fading that he looks like an ethereal form or a ghost. "It's time that he should go back to his own time," Bran says.

"So soon?" Sansa asks, rubbing her eyes. "We just got to see him."

"I'm sorry," Bran looks at his sister sadly. "If he stays any longer, there might be some consequences in the future. He does not essentially belong to this time."

"Can you take him back then to his own time?" Jon asks, speaking solemnly as he watches his boy sleeping soundly.

"I believe I can," Bran answers. "But we need to do it soon," he adds.

Jon and Sansa look at each other and a silent understanding passes between them.

"Then, let us spend this last night with him," Sansa says.

"Of course," Bran says with a small smile. "We need to turn in for the night too. We have a lot of things to prepare for our wedding," he adds and smiles at Meera.

Meera wants to snipe at them but decided against it because the moment is not right - with all the gloom in the chamber.

"I am turning in too," Arya says. "I just came to say good night," she adds then approaches the bed to give Ed a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night everyone," Jon tells his cousins as he accompanies them to the door where she finds his aunt waiting.

"Is Ed already asleep?" Dany asks.

"Yes, he is," Jon answers.

"I overheard your conversation earlier," Dany admits. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Jon ushers the queen inside. Dany stops by the foot of the bed to look at Sansa and Ed. She smiles for the sight tugs at her heart. Once she also dreamed of having a son again but it turns out it cannot be.

"I just want to say good night to him as well and to check how you are all doing," Dany says then walks over closer to her grand-nephew. She presses a kiss on Ed's cheek and smooths out his hair. Edric adjusts his position and burrows deeper into his mother's side. The sight made Dany smile once again. Then she turns to Jon.

"I shall be leaving in a fortnight too," Dany tells them. "I received a raven that there's problem in the city that needs my attention. And I received word from Mereen that the Sons of the Harpy are causing troubles once more.”

"We understand," Jon says sincerely. "But I hope you can stay longer."

"Oh, I think we've already overextended our welcome here. Winterfell can't manage to feed my retinue for another week, I guess. And if I stay any longer, I’ll probably freeze to death.”

"Well, that is true." Jon concedes with a smile.

"But we'll see each other soon, for your wedding," Dany tells them and smiles widely. I have such big plans and I'm excited about it." she squeals.

Jon and Sansa can only stare at each other and laugh.

"Very well then, I shall leave you three." The queen says and Jon escorts her to the door.

When they are finally alone, Jon walks back to his chair. Sansa looks at him and raises her brows. "Come to bed," she tells him as she reaches out for him with her good arm.

Jon smiles widely at that and sheds his cloak on the chair. How can he possibly refuse her sweet and inviting voice? He climbs into bed on the other side from her so that Ed is between them. "This brings back some memories," Jon shares.  
  
He hears Sansa giggle. "Yes. It does," she agrees. "I have to admit, I enjoyed your warmth back then."

"Is that so?" Jon asks. "Then why did you almost push me off the bed?"

Sansa doesn't answer but laughs instead. She stops when she notices Jon staring at her intently. "What's the matter?" she asks.

"I love you," Jon answers simply.

Sansa's face flush. "I love you too," she tells him then kisses him over their son.

"I will miss Ed," Jon admits. "And the others too."

"Me too," Sansa agrees. "But don't worry, we'll get there one day,” she states and looks at Jon with melancholic eyes.

"Are you sure you can handle seven children?" Jon asks with a naughty smile playing on his lips.

"Go to sleep, my love." Sansa scolds and Jon raises a brow. “My love?” He asks. “I like the sound of that,” he adds with a chuckle. “Now, I need to think about what I should call you…” he trails off as he settles his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling and listening to Ed’s even breathing.

“How about the same?” Sansa asks. “Or maybe my beloved? My dear wife? It’s up to you,” she finishes with a giggle.

“Oh, I know…” he trails off and Sansa waits for his answer. “My lemon cake!”

Sansa snorts. “That sounds absurd,” she says. “Arya will probably mock me for it.”

“Hush, my lemon cake.” Jon scolds. “You might wake our son,” he tells her and closes his eyes.

* * *

  
The next day, Sansa wakes cradled in Jon’s arms - the warmth of his chest pressed against her back and her head resting comfortably on his arm.

The first thing she notices is that their son is nowhere in sight and a sudden dread pounds on her chest. She nudges Jon and he stirs slowly. “Jon, wake up.” She urges and he opens an eye.

“Ed’s not here,” she tells him in alarm and he bolts upright with a worried look. They both get out of bed to check the room for their son.

They search the hallways and other room in the castle until they bump into Arya. “Have you seen Ed?” Sansa asks.

“He visited me this morning,” Arya answers. “He said that he’s going to the godswood.”

Upon hearing Arya’s reply, Both Jon and Sansa dash towards the godswood’s direction. Arya also follows after them.

As they reach the godswood, they find their son sitting on the roots of the great weir wood tree. Ed looks so transparent and only a faint outline is visible. Bran is also sitting beside him while Meera watches over from a few steps away. To their surprise, Dany is also present, looking in awe at the ancient trees that surrounded them. A light snowfall also accompanies the cold morning.

“It’s time,” Bran says but he also looks sad and conflicted.

Jon rushes to Ed then carries his fading form on his arms then the boy hugs him fiercely. Sansa joins them and Jon envelopes them both with his arms. “Don’t worry, we will see you soon enough,” Sansa whispers.

 _“I should hope so,”_ Dany thinks as she looks on with sadness.

“Be a good boy, okay?” Jon adds. “And take good care of your brothers and sisters.”

“I will,” Edric croaks as he begins to sniffle. Jon sets him back down next to Bran. “Take care of mother,” Ed says. “And steer clear of Val and the others who will try to seduce you. Mother will skin you alive if that happens,” he adds.

Sansa laughs at that despite the tears cascading down her cheeks.

“I will,” Jon answers as he takes a step back - Sansa clings to his side., burrowing herself into his cloak.

Arya also approaches then gives her nephew a tight hug. “’til next time, Ed,” she tells him then wipes the stray tears from her eyes. The queen then joins them and hugs Ed as well.

“Goodbye, grandma,” Ed says which makes Dany smile despite the tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

“Goodbye, little one,” the queen says and places a kiss on Ed’s temple.

“It’s time to go,” Bran says and offers his hand to his nephew. Eric grasps it slowly and then Bran puts his other hand against the tree - his eyes turn white. For a moment, Ed materializes, clear and solid as day. He smiles then waves. Then in a blink of an eye, he disappears.

Arya runs off - away from the godswood without a word. Dany also leaves slowly, wiping her tears as the leaves crunch beneath her feet with every stride.

Jon envelops Sansa in a hug as she cries against his chest. They wait for a few more minutes until Bran is finally back.

“He is safe,” is the first thing that Bran tells them. “He’s back with his siblings and already doing mischief.”

Jon smiles. “Thank you,” he says then turns to Sansa and wipes her tears away. “Let’s go inside, my love,” he whispers and then they walk back to the castle hand-in-hand.

“It could’ve been nice if Jon helped me carry you.” Meera quips as she walks over to Bran then sits beside him.

“And what? I’ll miss the chance to be held by you?” Bran asks with a grin which earns him a kiss.

“Would they be okay?” Meera asks as she pulls back then stares after the figure of Jon and Sansa sharing a kiss as they walk back to the keep.

“They will,” Bran says. “And in time, they’ll slowly forget…” he trails off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Finally finished it :) Thanks for reading and for the wonderful comments as always.   
> Also, should I write an epilogue or nah??? Let me know in the comments below :))


End file.
